Shorts 4
by Julian Dimera
Summary: This follows We Could Be (Parts 1 and 2) and leads into the next story, Fighting For Tomorrow. This story mainly focuses on Theo Carver making sense of what happened in We Could Be, Part 2, while he was in a coma.
1. The Stone

**Chapter 1: The Stone – Monday, June 5th, 2017**

Theo pushes the record button before sitting on a small wooden stool. He looks directly into the camera lens before clearing his throat. "I hope this works. I… I left Salem more than six months ago. I could do the math to be more concise, but that's not really important. This is day one of my… what do I want to call it… I guess my self-sessions? Does that sound weird? Maybe. It's a work in progress. Nothing is set in stone.

"Anyway, I now live outside of a small South American village in what I like to call a hut because it reminds me of a… well, a hut." Theo stops because he fears he's rambling. That thought leads to him questioning the purpose of this. "I came here due to the urging of my grandmother, Celeste, so I can better connect with my gift, but…"

A frustrated expression covers his face. He's not ready to finish that thought quite yet. "Anyway, I had to beg for this camera. I told them I wanted to record myself processing and practicing what I've been learning in my sessions with Tajana. She's the leader here, and I believe my grandma studied under her for a short time...

"I hope this works." Theo breathes deeply for half a minute as he looks down to the dirt under his feet. He is more focused now. "I do hope I'll be able to see what it looks like to others when I leave this plane and experience a vision, but that's not my sole purpose for this… Since I've been here, it's been hard to escape what I left behind in Salem. There have been times when I've been able to tap into something, but the experience is short because, well, it's discouraged at this time.

"I'm able to trigger visions… well, sometimes. It doesn't last long, but I know it's something because it reminds me of what I experienced while I was in a coma during the fall of 2016. There are moments when I am calm. I can breathe normally – without discomfort. But then it changes. It feels harsher. Harder. I feel everything in me. Things that aren't even a part of me become a part of me. I can see people. I know what they're feeling. Their joy. Their sadness. Their pain. My eyes close even though they remain open. This is my experience.

"I have a hypothesis. I believe if I focus my thoughts on someone or something that happened, I am able to connect with that person or situation involving others who aren't me."

Theo closes his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes once more. "Nonno. What a tragedy. I know you're responsible for a lot of evil things, but I love you because that's what my parents taught me… and I know you loved me in your own way. You were always extra gentle with me. Perhaps I got to see a different side of the great Stefano DiMera because of my diagnosis.

"Alessandro." Theo tilts his head to the side. "I can hear the strumming of a guitar. I think I am close to connecting." Dropping his head, Theo suddenly sighs. He is annoyed now. "I just lost it. My focus. Maybe I shouldn't speak out my experience. Perhaps some things are just better left unsaid."

Ciara enters his mind. Theo shakes his head. He doesn't want to go there. "I need to refocus." Breathing deeply, he manages to relax his body once more. His eyes close. Everything is in sync. "Walking through a garden, the flowers are in bloom. Each curve, each angle is perfectly crisp to the touch. At the distant left, stands a growing willow tree. Its budding branches contain life. Life that hangs in the balance, and, sometimes, it falls.

"A glacial stone sits near the trunk. When life hits that piercing grey rock, things can change. Life starts to fade as death tries to conquer it. The flowers wilt; the colors in the leaves begin to fade. A pulse can still remain – its rhythm continually beats in time, but if something does not jolt life back into awareness, back into action, then what is honestly the point? Death is a given. It is life which is truly a gift."

Theo realizes he has tapped into his gift. He needs to start small to test his hypothesis. "In my coma, I saw Arianna and Marco decide to move to Spain. From what I heard, Marco and Arianna decided to visit Spain before I left Salem." He hears Christmas music begin to play...

* * *

Saturday, December 24th, 2016

* * *

"This is truly a sight to behold," Renée commented viewing all the gifts under the exquisitely decorated Christmas tree at the DiMera mansion. She shifted her body towards EJ and clasped her hands together. "Your children are fortunate to experience Christmas like this. Marco and I... we did not have anything like this."

Cutting in for his brother's sake, Chad questioned, "What was Christmas like for you and Marco?" He feared he would regret this question, but he wanted to know more about Renée while getting her off EJ's back for a moment.

When Renée began to answer, EJ turned his head towards the foyer because Sami entered the room. He needed to take advantage of this much needed break from his oldest sister. "Excuse me."

Sami poured herself a drink because she wasn't ready to rejoin the others. She needed some time after the attitude she received upstairs.

"Are you ready to call it a night?" EJ questioned his wife. A grin covered his face as he happily ran his hands around Samantha's waist.

Sami turned facing EJ. She gladly gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "I'm more than ready, trust me, but you will have to wait for your Christmas present just a bit longer."

EJ didn't want to wait, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice by the look on his wife's face. "How are the children?"

After an eyeroll, Sami begrudgingly shared, "Jade tried to start a game of hide and seek, so she could join us down here. I put on a movie instead, and fortunately, Sydney pulled Jade to sit with her."

With a nod, EJ confirmed, "Well, Jade is Sydney's favorite aunt."

Unable to relax, Sami commented, "Well. Renée seems to be Jade's favorite step-sister."

EJ placed his hands on Sami's shoulders and tried to massage them to help her relax. "That's because Lexie isn't around," he countered hoping it would help as well.

Pulling away because she felt EJ wasn't taking her seriously, Sami argued, "We probably shouldn't talk about this now."

EJ didn't want to leave this. He followed Sami to assure her. "You don't need to worry about Jade or Renée."

Sami tried her best, but she couldn't let this go. "Have you thought about what Jade's going to do when we take our family vacation?"

Confused, EJ crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "I thought we agreed Jade would join us."

"That's not a good idea," Sami firmly stated. "…even if it keeps her from being alone in our home with Renée. Jade could visit her mother while we're gone."

EJ wished things were better between Sami and Jade, but he knew that was more on Jade's stubbornness. "I'll see what I can do."

After arriving, Will entered the living room and greeted his mom and EJ first. "Allie rushed upstairs to say hi to the others before we head over to hang ornaments." With enthusiasm, he released, "I'm excited for Chad to see his ornament!" His smile grew when he saw Chad standing with Renée and Dario. "How's that going?"

EJ looked to Sami, who did not want to answer. With reluctance, he decided, "We should head over and find out."

When the three joined the others, they quickly realized Chad, Dario, and Renée were discussing the fact that Dario was André's son. "So… will you turn out to be a serial killer as well?" Renée questioned.

"No," Dario immediately answered trying to be as respectful as possible.

Wishing Renée would stop asking Dario that question every time he came around, EJ swiftly assured, "André is dead. I even directed Rolf to burn all of his research."

"Sure," Renée released showing she was skeptical.

Eager to leave, Will grabbed Chad's arm and leaned into his husband's body. "Ready to go?"

One glance into Will's blue eyes almost caused Chad to agree immediately, but he knew he couldn't leave yet. He promised Dario he would stay. "I need a bit longer, Blue."

Overhearing Will and Chad, Dario looked towards the foyer wondering what was taking his sister and Marco so long to arrive.

Will pulled Chad away so they could talk in private. When they stood in the foyer, he urged, "We can't be late!"

Anxiously glancing behind his shoulder to make sure no one could overhear him, Chad turned to Will and explained, "Dario is here because of me. I also promised him I'd hang out until his sister arrived with Marco."

Realizing he missed something, Will questioned, "What is this about?" Even though Chad mentioned Arianna and Marco, he wondered if something happened with Sonny since he knew Sonny had a surprise planned for Dario.

Giving him a knowing look, Chad tilted his head slightly and said, "Remember the news Arianna and Manny shared with Dario yesterday? Renée has no idea. They haven't told her yet."

Concerned now, Will argued, "I'm not sure if Marco telling his mom the news on Christmas Eve is the best idea."

Disagreeing, Chad countered, "I think Renée won't make too much of a scene with everyone here. My sister's pride will get the best of her in this situation."

"You have a point," Will acknowledged deciding to push his desire to leave to the side for Dario's needs. "I'll send a text to Aunt Jen and ask her to stall. If you need me, I'll be upstairs with my brothers and sisters."

After Will headed up the stairs with his phone in his hand, Chad pulled out his phone to send Lexie a text. He missed her, Theo, and Celeste, and he knew she wouldn't get his text until she got into the small village where she worked. He wondered what they were doing for Christmas.

The doorbell rang. Arianna and Marco had finally arrived, and Chad gladly but also anxiously led them into the main room.

Surprised, Renée greeted Arianna with a hug. "I didn't expect a visit on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah… surprise…" Arianna nervously released knowing her relationship with Marco's mother was about to change.

"We aren't staying long," Marco quickly warned. "I'm heading back to Arianna's before we attend midnight mass with her family. I wanted to see you on Christmas Eve."

Marco's words caused Renée to hope her son would stand by her side once more. "I'm pleased."

Recognizing the look in his mother's eyes, Marco decided to come out with his news. "I'm moving to Spain with Arianna and Manny. We are moving after the new year."

Dario moved next to his sister to give her a hug while Renée remained silent for a moment. She needed to collect herself because she didn't want to lose it in front of everyone – especially EJ and Sami. Making eye contact with her son, she realized this was the exact reason Marco told her this news on Christmas Eve. She didn't appreciate this game he was playing with her. They were never supposed to play games with each other.

"Are you going to say something?" Marco questioned before sharing, "Ari and I know we need to get out of Salem – at least for some time. It's kind of like how you would leave on your international trips, but ours will probably be longer. You helped me adjust to the idea of living somewhere else."

Renée could feel her buttons being pushed. "I am upset you are leaving," she finally spoke up. "I wonder if your running away is truly the answer."

Marco knew his mother was trying to play this back to him. "I have nothing to run from." He moved towards her, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." He took Arianna's hand and led her out after telling Dario they would see him later at mass.

Renée turned to those left in the room. Dario didn't seem surprised by the news meaning he knew this entire time and didn't say anything. She couldn't do this. "I'm calling it a night." She headed for the stairs just as Jade came down.

Before a word could be shared between EJ's oldest and youngest sisters, Sami interceded the moment by telling Jade, "Renée is going to bed. You should probably do the same."

"The festivities have been completed?" Jade released clearly annoyed.

EJ grabbed Sami's hand because the anxiety had returned in her. "Things are winding down for our big day tomorrow," he confirmed.

After Renée was gone, Will led his brothers and sisters down the stairs since Chad had sent him a text. "Johnny wants us to take a family photo before I leave. Can we make it happen?"

* * *

**Present**: Monday, June 5th, 2017

* * *

Theo's body sinks into the stool as much as possible. He has exerted quite a bit of his energy. "I can't believe what I just saw… and so much. I saw a lot." His eyes begin to shift quickly as he processes what he saw, felt, and heard. "There were some small differences from the future I saw in my coma. Uncle EJ and Aunt Sami spent Christmas Eve at home instead of the Brady Pub. Renée was there as well – without Tony. Will came to pick up Chad. Sonny wasn't with Dario. Jade was still in Salem."

Theo gently rubs his right arm with his left hand. "Marco and Arianna. They still decided to move to Spain. Manny went as well." He pauses as he continues to process what he witnessed. "Though some things have shifted, it's possible the end result may be inevitable." He looks directly into the camera. He's curious. "What if I changed nothing?


	2. Is It Me Or Something Else?

**Chapter 2: Is It Me or Something Else? – Wednesday, June 7th, 2017**

Theo quickly takes a seat after pushing the record button on his camera. A need for change is obvious by the expression on his face. "So, I've been struggling even more with the lack of connection to the outside world. Being boxed in with all these rules is annoying! Isolation. The walls may not exist physically, but they can be the hardest to break through… I want this over, but grandma and Tajana keep telling me to be patient. I don't have time for patient and slow.

"I can't be present because nothing's happening here. This isn't life. The only thing giving me anything at the moment is me exploring this part of my gift. I'm glad I managed to convince them to let me have a camera."

Theo begins to breathe deeply to center himself. "Last time, I realized some things didn't change when I altered the timeline. I may have stopped my uncle from being under André's spell longer, but he still attacked and killed others. André still managed to have control of his mind."

Theo rests his eyes and focuses his thoughts on Cameron. "He must feel so scared and confused. Redemption doesn't come easy... if it comes at all." He sniffs the air. He suddenly smells home-baked cookies.

* * *

Saturday, March 18th, 2017

* * *

Cameron smelled the cookies Maxine baked for their visit inside the treatment facility. "I'm happy you came," he shared hoping he could encourage his mother.

Maxine saw a bit of a smile on her son's face. She couldn't escape her shame. "I apologize for not coming more often. Things have been busy with work."

Wanting to relieve Maxine of any pressure, Cameron assured her. "I understand. I have a great line-up of visitors: Chad, EJ, Dario, and Brandon have visited me. Lexie and Celeste have called."

"What do you do when there's no one to visit you?"

Cameron noted how Maxine leaned in closer. She asked that question for a reason. "That rarely happens, but when it does, I have made friends here, I guess. There's this one named Pyro. I don't think that's his real name, but I heard he has a thing for fires."

Maxine's eyes widened because she didn't know if she should comment on Cameron's options for friends. It did give her a segue though. "So, you're saying you have room for others to visit you."

Fearing where this conversation was going, Cameron moved onto something else. "So, you probably want an update on my progress. I'm keeping a dream journal to process some of the possible memories of what André made me do."

Responsibility. Maxine's thoughts went to her husband and Stefano. "I need to confess something to you. I also played a role in you being here."

"Stop," Cameron put his hand out before she could continue. "I will only listen to what you have to say if it helps you release the guilt you've carried since my true parentage came out. Only then will I listen to what you have to say. I honestly cannot carry anyone else's guilt right now."

Taking Cameron's hand, Maxine encouraged, "I am so proud of you for taking care of yourself in this way – for pushing through this so you can have your life back. Though your hands may have done some horrible things, you weren't in control. You are not guilty."

Looking into his mother's eyes, Cameron revealed, "Logically, I know that, but I'm working so the rest of me can catch up. I'm still having nightmares. Sometimes, I even see Stefano. Stefano asks for my help."

"Do you respond?"

"I ask Stefano why he would want my help when he didn't even want me as a son," Cameron answered before spacing. "The color of my skin determined my worth to him."

Though she hated hearing this, Maxine knew Cameron needed to process this with her. "Does Stefano respond in your dreams?"

Cameron shook his head. "Stefano doesn't say a word. He just looks at me with disgust until André appears to tell me he has use for me." Tears formed in his eyes as he wondered, "Mom, why do I deserve this kind of life? Is it because my father is Stefano DiMera or is it because I'm Black? I have had to work so hard already to rise above the ideas others have placed on me. Am I not allowed to be great? Am I not allowed the right to live a normal life? Am I subhuman?"

Maxine squeezed her son's hand to make him stop and return his focus on her. "Cameron, you are my world. You deserve the life you want. You are good, and this has nothing to do with the color of your skin. This is a DiMera thing. This is not a Black thing. This is not a Cameron thing. You deserve a good life filled with love." Clearing her throat, she went on, "I think you should let Chelsea visit you. I believe it would help you feel that love."

Shaking his head, Cameron swiftly argued, "I have the love I need from you, Celeste, Chad, EJ, Lexie, and the others. I'm not ready to talk to Chelsea because, clearly, I need to know myself better. I can't connect with Chelsea again if I don't fully know the impact Stefano and André have played in my life."

* * *

**Present**: Wednesday, June 7th, 2017

* * *

Theo comes to and wipes a tear from his face. "There was so much sadness and confusion in Cameron and Maxine." He studies his hands – specifically the color of them. "I wish I could tell Uncle Cameron that nonno realized his mistake in rejecting him and sending him away. The 'no outside contact' rule won't allow me to do that."

Theo takes a breath. Stefano returns to the forefront of his mind. "I know from my relationship with nonno; he loved me and wanted the best for me. Perhaps he had to work harder to love me because of the color of my skin. Maybe that was something I never truly paid attention to. If nonno were still alive, he could admit to it.

"Though I do love my nonno, I am aware he has wreaked havoc on a lot of lives. I know he truly saw that before he died." Exhaustion covers Theo's face. He yawns. "I'm tired. I guess... maybe I should sign off for now and get some sleep."


	3. Death Is Change

**Chapter 3: Death is Change – Saturday, June 10th, 2017**

Theo pushes record. Frustration covers his face. "My session with Tajana was so sluggish today. I'm being asked to go slow… not to use my gift. It's all about me, and who I am… listening to my body…, but I want to know what others are doing… how they are living."

Theo takes a seat. "Ciara." He shakes his head. He can't go down that path. "I know I'm not ready, but I need to be. I need to speed up this process, so I can get there. I can't be afraid anymore.

"The best way to not be afraid is to know. I have to know what I did to everyone in Salem when I changed the course of the timeline. Memories from two different timelines can be confusing and hard to work through. While some played out exactly the same or close to it, some became something else. Was it worth it? I hope it was worth it in the end."

Resting his hand on his chin, Theo focuses on where he left on his last recording. "Nonno, Alessandro, and André still died, but it occurred earlier than in my coma and in a different way. Uncle EJ didn't have to kill them by drowning them in a sink full of water. EJ wasn't the same after… but…, but that didn't happen this time. EJ was saved from that grief. Things worked out for the better."

Theo closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He hears a phone ring.

* * *

Monday, March 20th, 2017

* * *

In his DiMera Enterprises office, EJ had Lexie on the phone. He grinned. "It's great to hear your voice. I miss you and Theo."

"I miss you and the family as well," Lexie warmly echoed before admitting, "Theo is losing it since he's unable to see or talk to everyone back home."

"Is it working? What he's doing there, I mean."

"I'm not exactly sure," Lexie admitted. She wished she did. "Theo is usually frustrated with the whole process, and mom has told him numerous times that his attitude is not helping anything."

Leaning back in his chair, EJ suggested, "Perhaps Theo is preoccupied with something and needs to deal with that before he is ready to focus."

Through an uncertain sigh, Lexie replied, "I'm afraid I didn't give him a long enough break after he woke up from his coma."

EJ wanted to encourage his sister. He could hear the concern and defeat in her voice. "Theo is in good hands. How are you doing there?"

Diving into the hope, Lexie revealed, "I have managed to keep busy during the day at a nearby village by helping sick patients. I usually return to Theo around dinner most nights to check in with him."

"Is it enough for you?"

"It has to be," Lexie decided. "It has to be for now because I want to be sure I help Theo before he's an adult. I know I miss home, and I question how life would have been like as the mayor of Salem. I question whether Rachel is ready for another term."

Clearing his throat, EJ interjected, "Rachel may not be the next mayor because someone else has decided to throw in their hat at the last second."

Noting her brother's tone, Lexie wondered, "Is it someone we know?"

"It's Mr. Bloom," EJ started wondering if he should have avoided bringing this topic up with his sister. "We met him to help fund your campaign and Rex's project."

"I remember. He has ties to the families, right?"

EJ grimaced with uncertainty. "I'm not so sure of that anymore because the Ptolemy family has truly left the table."

Lexie sighed again. This felt complicated. She needed more information. "How are things there? Has John rocked the boat yet?"

Sitting up in his seat again, EJ answered, "Samantha and I are still getting a feel for him. We have a dinner date planned with him this coming weekend. I hope this will all be over soon. I also hope Renée won't get in the way. She's itching for control."

"Have you told her you know father's last will is the real deal?"

EJ wished he didn't have to. "I have no choice. Too much time has passed." Picking up a sharpie pen from his desk, he calmly stated, "Renée is playing nice for now as she learns things, but I know that will only go on for so long. I hope to get things in motion before she tries to take everything from us. I'm glad Chad and I separated The Chill business from DiMera Enterprises. Renée won't have any claim to it if she decides to push for more."

Lexie hated the idea of the unknown. "Don't worry about that." She contemplated taking a trip home to help EJ.

"I'm not," EJ affirmed. "I've got other things to focus on."

"Cameron?" Lexie assumed. She felt more concern for her brother than their sister. "You have an update?"

Clearing his throat, EJ proudly shared, "Rex said Cameron is doing a lot better with his treatment as well as the therapy he's going through. Cameron admitted to me he wants to stay in treatment for at least a year to make sure he is ready to come back. Although, it seems Maxine wants him to live somewhere outside of Salem once he's released."

Lexie found Maxine's feelings suspicious. "Mom hinted to that as well, but she didn't explain why. I hope to talk to Cameron soon. I sent a letter, but I'm not sure if he received it yet."

"I will check in," EJ promised.

Feeling uneasy and overwhelmed, Lexie questioned, "EJ, are you truly okay with everything?"

"I promise I'm okay."

"Call me if you need anything… help with Renée…" Lexie paused before saying, "I have to finish up lunch so I can see more patients."

EJ nodded his head. He also had things he needed to take care of. "Call if you need to vent or just need some brother time."

Lexie released a small laugh. "Chad said the same when I talked to him earlier. I love you, bro."

"I love you, Lex."

EJ put his phone away and immediately sighed. His thoughts went to Stefano. He wondered what his father planned to do by taking over Alessandro's body. "Father, did you hope to toy with us by sending Renée your final will? Did you want to see the family fight for what you built?" He looked down and reminded himself that he had built something new. This was his. No one else's.

"I've got lunch," Sami announced as she entered her husband's office. "We have a lot to discuss while we eat! I looked at family vacation packages to each of the places Johnny, Allie, and Sydney requested. We are very fortunate Julian doesn't care and will be happy with wherever we choose to go."

Placing the food on his desk, she noted EJ had spaced. Sami clapped her hands and accusingly stated, "You're thinking about _it_ again!"

EJ snapped out of his thoughts and claimed, "I'm not." He tried to grab his lunch, but Sami moved over to him.

"EJ, I know how to help you." Sami sat on his lap, dropped her hand between his legs, and smirked, "I finally have your full attention." She brazenly raised her eyebrows as she moved her hands to her husband's belt.

Rising to the moment, EJ lifted his head to kiss Sami. His lips pressed against hers as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He suddenly stopped to ask, "You locked the door, right?" His thoughts immediately returned to when Alessandro entered DiMera Enterprises without security knowing.

Sami got off her husband and headed for the door to lock it, but EJ's secretary buzzed in. "Mr. DiMera. Chelsea Brady has arrived. She says you are expecting her."

While his wife gave him an annoyed look, EJ instructed his secretary to let Chelsea in. "I'm sorry, Samantha." He forgot Chelsea had called him earlier.

Soon enough, Chelsea walked in and immediately noted the food on EJ's desk. "I apologize for interrupting your lunch, but I wanted to check in about Cameron. I already talked to Maxine, but I want to hear your take on your brother."

EJ adjusted himself and remained seated. Maxine really wanted to keep Cameron out of Salem. He wondered why she and Celeste agreed on that.

Since EJ spaced, Sami asked Chelsea, "What do you really want to know?" She needed Chelsea to leave so she and EJ could continue what they were doing.

"Um…"

Sami recognized the nervous look on Chelsea's face and immediately knew the answer to her question. "I know Cameron is still shutting you out."

Chelsea looked to EJ hoping he would say something. "EJ, have you tried anything else to convince Cameron to let me visit him?"

Since EJ was still thinking about his father's death, Sami answered for her husband once more. "Cameron probably just needs more time."

EJ finally came out of his thoughts to say, "Cameron won't change his mind. In fact, Cameron asked me to encourage you to move on, Chelsea."

Believing EJ was about to do that, Chelsea quickly reacted, "Why don't you seem interested in helping Cameron here? You've been checked out since I walked in."

Chelsea was truly upset and frustrated. Recognizing this, EJ assured her, "I told my brother I wouldn't tell you to move on. That's for you to decide. I have to admit the reason I spaced when you arrived. I'm still curious to know what happened in Joselyn's car the night she died with Alessandro, André, and my father, Stefano."

Hearing Joselyn's name, Chelsea's body shifted. "No one honestly knows what happened because the only ones with answers died in that car."

Sami gave her husband a concerned look because he couldn't escape these questions. "Chelsea's right. I wish you would accept that, EJ."

Joselyn's name continued to haunt Chelsea's mind. The guilt she felt from how her relationship ended with her aunt seeped to the forefront of her mind. She decided to leave without getting more information from Cameron. "I should go."

After Chelsea left, EJ looked to his wife. "I'm sorry, Samantha, for not being able to let this go." He moved to her and tried to kiss her neck to show he was focused on her again, but Sami stopped him. "What is it?"

"I know someone will walk in again," Sami released feeling defeated. She didn't hold anything against her husband. Their plates were full.

Pulling away, EJ assured, "I promise we will have proper alone time."

Sami moved her hair from her face and commented, "We are planning to leave for our anniversary, but that's too far away. We need to do… plan things before then."

"I wholeheartedly agree," EJ sighed realizing he really needed to make sure his wife knew she was his top priority. Nothing could get in the way of that.

* * *

**Present**: Saturday, June 10th, 2017

* * *

Theo's eyes open. He grabs his left shoulder with his right hand because it feels tense. He feels tired. "I'm thankful Chelsea interrupted Uncle EJ and Aunt Sami… I could really feel the passion and love between them. It's something I am not sure I want to experience in that way again. That's too personal and intimate for me to know… to feel…"

Ciara enters his mind once more, but only for a second. His thoughts return to what haunted his uncle inside the plane. "Nonno. I need to see all the connections. Even though he wasn't allowed to reveal himself to the family before his death, I wonder if nonno made the same sacrifice in the end."

Theo continues to rub his left shoulder. "Mom's able to talk to others on the outside. Maybe I should tell her what I'm doing. She could pass on the information I am uncovering. I could help people have better lives." He takes a deep breath because he feels he's getting ahead of himself. He continues to process what he saw and felt. "I did the right thing in telling the others about how Kate was supposed to die. We were able to stop André earlier and stop him from killing others. I wasn't able to save everyone, but I was able to save a lot of people, including my Uncle Cameron… in some ways."

Theo's eyes dart to the side. The pain in his left shoulder is still there. He recalls Chelsea's guilt. "Joselyn. She still died, but I share the blame this time."

"Theo!" Lexie's voice sounds from outside.

Theo looks towards the door. "What mom?"

"It's time for dinner! I have a surprise for you!"


	4. Death Is Inevitable

**Chapter 4: Death Is Inevitable – Saturday, June 10th, 2017**

"I couldn't wait for tomorrow to record another session…" Theo looks down for a second before speaking once more. "I just got done with dinner. Mom's surprise was Brandon. I don't know how she pulled it off, but there he was… my brother…" He pauses because he sees Brandon in a different light now. "…my half-brother… he was actually sitting there having a meal with me and my mom…

"I don't know what to make of it." His eyes dart from side to side showing a mixture of confusion and disgust. "I can't stop thinking about what I saw between mom and Brandon. Yeah, it was exciting to see my brother, but there was something different… something off about the closeness between them."

A hopeful consideration enters Theo's brain. "Perhaps it's just me because I haven't seen them interact in a while… I did have that awkward experience of knowing what EJ and Sami feel and think about each other right before dinner… maybe that was still messing with my mind."

Unfortunately, the actual experience of dinner pokes holes in Theo's theory to explain all of this away. "Or maybe what I noticed tonight was always there, and spending time with them together is only foreign to me now." He shakes his head because he is unable to escape the doubt. "Muddled. Sometimes things suddenly get messy. It's hard to make sense of things. Everything is so unclear."

Theo's eyes return to the camera. He needs to escape this. "I shouldn't waste time discussing my brother on this. Joselyn… Before my mom interrupted me earlier, I was processing Joselyn and her death… well, her deaths. She still died, and I played a role in her second and still very real death because André panicked at the Salem Inn."

Determination covers Theo's face. He leans forward. "I have to know Joselyn's pain. I have to know what I did to her when she died both times." Theo closes his eyes and begins to breathe deeply. A darkness overshadows his mind. "Legion. There are many. Was this the plan all along?"

—

* * *

Sunday, November 27th, 2016

* * *

—

Alessandró intently paced the backyard of Renée's small house. He looked to Joselyn, who he tied up earlier. "Tell me what you know."

Joselyn's body shook due to exhaustion and fear. She was trying her best to stay in control of her emotions because she needed answers as well. "What are you looking for? I don't understand why you have me tied up like this?"

With great impatience on his face, Alessandró admitted, "If I didn't have proof, I would believe you have no part in trying to ruin my plans. I'm tired of this. I believed taking Celeste out of the picture would help me, but alas, a sister of Renée DuMonde had to show up and warn her about who I am."

"Where is Renée?" Joselyn questioned now concerned for her sister.

Alessandró smirked before warning, "Don't think about screaming out because Renée is fast asleep in her bedroom. I drugged her. I have other plans for her later." As his smile grew, he confessed, "I wish I could see her face when she wakes up and looks through the back window."

André's last statement only confirmed one thing for Joselyn. She would die soon. She had to keep him talking. "Are you ready to tell me who you truly are?"

"Do I really need to?" Alessandró rhetorically questioned before crossing his arms over his chest. "I saw the raven's feather sticking out of your back pocket. I heard what you said to Renée earlier."

Looking directly into his eyes, Joselyn stated, "André. I wonder how it's possible."

Though he was impressed Joselyn was able to play games, Alessandró violently replied, "You're not getting answers. I want to know who else you talked to about me."

Joselyn considered lying to buy herself some time. She hoped Marco would randomly show up to check on his mom. Perhaps he could save her from dying. She prayed he would.

Alessandró furiously moved closer and crisply demanded, "Tell me."

"I told anyone who would listen," Joselyn spit out. "I told people on the police force, Marco, random people at the hospital, the DiMeras…" Her eyes shifted away from her captor because she didn't plan on outing her nephew. She hoped she didn't put Marco's life in danger. She couldn't take much more of this.

Alessandró's eyes studied Joselyn for a moment. "Liar. I know you're playing games with me to make me feel overwhelmed and paranoid. There's no point in prolonging this." Dropping his hands to his sides, he moved in closer to begin his process of hanging his next victim. A wicked smile covered his face.

As André put a noose around her neck, Joselyn began to unravel. She knew what was coming. Closing her eyes, tears fell down her cheeks. She hoped the raven's feather would be enough to help the police figure out who did this. If she had been more careful leaving her sister's home earlier, she wouldn't be here now. She should have called Marco immediately.

Alessandró lifted Joselyn by pulling on the rope to finish the deed. After taking a moment to bask in what he had just accomplished he processed his time with Dr. Joselyn Brown. He realized she may not have lied completely. She most likely talked to Marco. "This isn't good for me at all," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Monday, November 14th, 2016

* * *

"This isn't good for me at all," Alessandró thought to himself.

Driving down a dark highway road, Joselyn was reeling over the things Alessandró revealed to her inside her car. He was actually André DiMera – back from the dead. It appeared they were heading out of town, and she didn't want to keep driving with André – especially if he hoped to escape. Her thoughts were plagued with what André did to Renée. She felt sick sitting next to the man even though Renée had been awful to her.

Peering backwards, Alessandró cursed in Italian before complaining, "There's a truck that has followed us from the Salem Inn."

Joselyn didn't care about the damn truck. She focused on what she could do in this moment to stop the vilest man she knew in existence. She noted that Alessandró's focus was elsewhere – most likely on how they could get rid of the truck that was following them. She tried to watch for the traffic signs to figure out where exactly they were headed. When an exit popped up, she tried to take it, but Alessandró quickly caught on.

"Don't do it," he warned. "Stay straight. No funny business."

Joselyn was tempted to just stop the car, but she knew André would probably kill her and take the car anyway. She needed to take André out somehow.

All of a sudden, Alessandró began to groan and shiver. His head dropped for a second before Stefano was able to take control of Alessandro's body. "Dr. Brown," he released scaring Joselyn. "You must kill André. Shoot him in the head." He was about to hand the gun over to Joselyn, but André took control again in time.

"You better watch yourself," Alessandró warned.

Joselyn realized she had help inside Alessandro's body even though she didn't fully understand it. She tried to think of a way she could help whoever take control again, but then another plan formed in her head when she realized they were approaching a long bridge.

Joselyn contemplated taking off her seatbelt, so she could jump out in time, but she knew André would realize what she planned to do if she did. There was only one way to do this even if this put her life at risk. To keep André distracted, she questioned, "Who just took control of your body?"

Alessandró didn't want to talk with Joselyn. Even if she had to die, he didn't have the energy to play games. He couldn't take the chance of Stefano taking control once more. "Shut up and drive… if you want to live."

"I'm supposed to believe you're going to let me live?" Joselyn scoffed. Something in her mind had clearly switched off. "I know who you are. I researched you. You are as disgusting as they come."

Annoyed, Alessandró pressed the gun against Joselyn's arm. "You don't know me, you bitch. You don't know what I've done to survive! What I had to live through!"

Adjusting her glasses, Joselyn smirked at André while looking directly at him. "You can't shoot me… not like this. I'm in control here, bitch. You don't know me!" She quickly pulled the steering wheel towards the right side of the bridge. As the car went over the bridge, her head went back. When the car hit the Salem River, Joselyn's head hit the steering wheel killing her instantly.

Alessandró panicked because of what Joselyn had done. Water was coming in fast. "You stupid bitch!" He turned his head and noted Joselyn was either unconscious or dead.

Though he was extremely upset, Alessandró knew he needed to get out of the car before he drowned. He took off his seatbelt and tried to open the window.

Stefano managed to take control of Alessandro's hands to put the seatbelt back on. He was determined to make them all drown. "We are not surviving this," he released.

Alessandró shot back, "You are too vain to kill yourself. Stop fighting this and I will get us both out."

Alessandro reflected on all the things he would miss out on. He wouldn't get to help Cameron and ask for his forgiveness. He didn't get to see Julian. He didn't get to talk to EJ, Chad, and Lexie to bring them all together or help bring Theo out of his coma. He didn't get to oust Renée for her deceptions.

"Are you going to work with me so we live?" Alessandró questioned as water continued to fill the inside of Joselyn's car.

Alessandro shot back, "No, André. I have fed the evil inside of you with the evil inside of me. Enough is enough. Don't even try to get your son's help because he agrees with me. No more. We are finished!" Alessandro's head was forced into the water to drown. André tried to fight back, but it was pointless. Stefano was too powerful.

* * *

**Present**: Saturday, June 10th, 2017

* * *

Theo's eyes open immediately as he coughs uncontrollably. Grasping for air, he falls to the ground from the experience of drowning. He starts to catch his breath, tears fall down his face, and he tries to understand what he saw. What he felt. "Joselyn decided to die in the changed timeline. What if Joselyn's death was fate? Maybe I can't change everything."

Theo suddenly feels faint. He feels weak. He places his hand on the floor to make sure he remains conscious. Grabbing his head with his free hand, he's unable to stay awake. He collapses on the floor.


	5. Pushing My Luck

**Chapter 5: Pushing My Luck – Sunday, June 11th, 2017**

Celeste enters Theo's hut calling out for her grandson. She rushes to his side when she realizes he's on the floor. "Theodore!" Gently shaking his body to wake him, she releases a sigh of relief when he begins to stir.

Theo's eyes open. He takes in his surroundings and immediately realizes where he is. His eyes dart to the camera to see it is recording. Fear covers his face. His grandmother cannot discover what he's doing. _She can't know_.

"Theodore. Tell me what happened." Celeste places her hand on her grandson's cheek and then forehead to see if he is feverish. "I came to you because you did not arrive for breakfast. Why are you on the ground and in yesterday's clothing?"

Theo stalls by rubbing the back of his head. It hurts slightly. "I had a vision and fell."

Celeste watches as Theo starts to pull himself off the ground. "Take it slow, darling."

"It's okay, grandma." Theo wants to downplay what happened as much as possible. Though, he's not entirely sure what happened. "I will get ready for breakfast and meet you there. I am perfectly fine."

Celeste rests her right hand on Theo's left shoulder. "We can discuss what you experienced in your vision."

Theo gives his grandmother a thankful look. "It's okay. I think I should save it for Tajana in my session with her today."

"You are correct." Celeste squeeze's Theo's shoulder before leaving.

Theo walks over to his camera and pauses. "What happened?" He pushes the red button to turn it off.


	6. Death Always Wins

**Chapter 6: Death Always Wins – Sunday, June 11th, 2017**

Theo sits in front of his camera contemplating his day. "My session with Tajana was… well; it was a bit awkward. I had to come up with a vision because grandma told her mentor about how she found me on the ground." He sighs. "I know grandma was only trying to help."

Theo leans forward while keeping his eyes directed towards the camera. "Fortunately, Tajana didn't want to dwell on the vision and pushed ahead to focus on slowing my gift. Even though I wanted to kill my gift before, and I'm struggling with it now, it feels wrong to try to control it this way.

"I know Tajana knows what she's doing or I'm supposed to at least trust she knows what she's doing. This is supposed to help, but I feel like I'm not learning anything from… about my gift by pulling focus from it."

Another sigh follows. One with more frustration. "This is taking too long. I know I messed things up in Salem and left them that way." Theo pauses to challenge the negativity. "Maybe some good things happened or stayed the same. I know Joselyn's death was most likely inevitable. Perhaps some good outcomes are definite as well."

Theo glances to the side as he recalls one of his favorite memories from his coma. "Ciara. Outside of the Horton house, she told me we are a team. We are partners." He shakes his head to stop the torture. "That didn't happen because I moved out of Salem. That memory is only mine now and it's not even real anymore."

Refocusing his thoughts, Theo looks directly into the camera once more. "I need something with less risk. Something that really shouldn't impact me in any way." He rubs his chin until an idea comes to him. "I experienced some happiness between Abby, Josh, and their son at the Horton house while I was in my coma. I don't see how things could've played out differently between them. They're ending has to be inevitable as well."

Theo closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He rests his hands on his legs and feels the material of his shorts. "A gift. A redo. Another chance to go back and do things differently. Will tomorrow look dissimilar to the way it did yesterday?" He suddenly winces in pain.

* * *

Tuesday, November 22nd, 2016

* * *

Kayla's attention remained on Abby as her niece began to experience another contraction. "Abby, we're close to pushing this baby out."

Abby firmly held her mother's hand as she pushed through the agony. "This is a complete mess. This isn't how this was supposed to happen."

Jen attempted to comfort her daughter through the pain while she wrestled with her thoughts on how everything played out before this very moment. Josh was in jail thanks to Delphi. Abby started to have contractions while she was with Ian, who was the one to bring her to the hospital.

Abby squeezed her mother's hand with no intention of letting go. "Everything is so messed up," she repeatedly cried.

"We're okay," Jen said to comfort her daughter. "Just focus on delivering the baby."

"Josh messed up!" Abby released through the pain. "He's in prison. He kept me in the dark about what he was doing for Delphi against Chad and Will."

Jen squeezed Abby's hand in return. "Abby. Don't. You need to focus on yourself and the baby now."

Abby couldn't stop. Tears fell down her face as she continued to hash out everything. "If Josh had told me what was happening… maybe… maybe I could have helped him. Maybe I wouldn't have turned to Ian."

"It's time!" Kayla interjected. "Abby, I need your attention because it's time to start pushing. The baby is ready!"

Abby complained, "I'm not ready!" When Jen and Maxine began to encourage her, Abby yelled out a scream as she began to push.

* * *

**Present**: Sunday, June 11th, 2017

* * *

A painful shriek escapes Theo's mouth. He nearly topples over because he feels the pain Abigail felt when he connected to her in that moment. It's the most painful thing he's ever experienced.

Theo catches his breath and notes, "Josh still didn't make it to the birth of their baby because he was arrested. It played out the same as inside my coma, but there's a difference." He turns his head to the side as he contemplates the implications of the change. "Ian survived and apparently, Abby continued her affair with him."

Theo shakes his head. He doesn't know how to feel. "Death can arrive at one's door so quick, it catches everyone off guard. But sometimes even when Death believes it has won, life manages to find a way to hang in the balance. Ian surviving is a good thing… but is that the thing that changed the outcome for Josh and Abby? I hope not." He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. He hears metal sliding against metal.

* * *

Thursday, December 15th, 2016

* * *

With her suitcase on her bed, Abby began to pack some of her clothes. She was focused and ready to get this done. She needed this over.

"Abel is down for a nap," Jen announced as she walked inside. She immediately rushed over to the bed once she realized what her daughter was doing. "Abby, we've discussed this," she began showing she wasn't happy with what she walked into. "You said you wouldn't leave."

Standing near her closet, Abby continued to focus on packing as she admitted, "I only said that to get you to back off."

Jen decided to rehash what they discussed previously. "Think about Abel and what's best for him."

Before her mother could continue her mantra, Abby interjected, "You know I've struggled connecting with Abel. He cries when I hold him, and he's never latched on." She finally stopped packing so she could look her mother directly into her eyes. "But… I am doing this because it is what is best for Abel."

Chelsea entered the room suddenly with concern written all over her face. She let herself inside the house because Jen was expecting her. "What do you think is best for Abel? Leaving Salem?"

Annoyed her mom called backup, Abby returned to packing. "I'm leaving Salem," she confirmed. "Abel doesn't need me, and I'm not in a place where I can take care of him. I'm a mess emotionally, and I don't want to put that on him."

"We are here to help you," Chelsea reminded her best friend. "I know you're struggling because Josh is in prison, but you still have lots of support here to help you with Abel."

Abby turned to Chelsea now. "By staying in Salem, I am pulling that support Abel needs right now. He should be who everyone focuses on here. Not me. He will need you all."

Unable to remain silent, Jen placed her hands on her hips. "And who will be there for you? You are my daughter, and I will not let you walk out that door like this… pushing us away to go who knows where…"

"Mom… calm down…" Abby exhaled. "Relax because I'm not going off to some random place. I'm moving to Africa to live with Grandpa Bill and Grandma Laura. They've already agreed to help me."

Stunned by this news, Jen backed off and decided to remain silent so she could process this.

Chelsea stepped forward to take over on convincing Abby not to leave. She decided a different tactic may be necessary. "I think it's great you are considering your son's well-being. Maybe you should consider getting treatment closer so you can see your son. Christmas is right around the corner…"

Immediately shaking her head, Abby released a "No" before stating, "I can't do that here. There are too many triggers, and, unfortunately for me, Abel is one of them."

"Abs…" Chelsea stopped because Jennifer's hand was now on her shoulder.

Jen gave Chelsea a nod to let her know this was okay. Moving closer to her daughter, she warmly made eye contact hoping Abby would hear her. "Get the help you need. I will take care of Abel until you're ready to come back."

Noting the sincerity in her mom's eyes, Abby looked down. Tears began to fall down her face. She felt exhausted. "Thanks, mom. Could you tell JJ?" She didn't want to explain her reasons to anyone else who would give her a hard time.

Jen nodded her head as she reflected on how Alice took her in… how her brother helped her when she ran away as a teen. "I have it covered, but we also need to talk to your dad." With tears in her eyes, she questioned, "Do you need help packing?"

Chelsea quickly stepped in because she could see this was too much for Jen. "I can help Abby." She reflected on her situation with Cameron and wished she could help him. She hoped Abby didn't turn her away either.

Jen nodded her head and quietly exited the room. Pausing in the hall, she held the baby monitor close to her heart. She whispered, "I tried, Abel. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Present**: Sunday, June 11th, 2017

* * *

Theo's eyes open. He slouches down due to exhaustion. Taking a moment of silence, he attempts to process everything he saw and felt. _So much sadness. So much pain_.

Theo glances into the camera. "Maybe some things aren't inevitable, and I… I may not have made things better for everyone by changing the timeline. Joselyn still died, but… and? Josh and Abby didn't get their happily ever after. Josh is in prison, Abby has moved to Africa, and Jen is raising her grandson, Abel."

Theo rubs his head because he feels weak. He's tired. Defeated, he sighs, stands up, and turns off his camera.


	7. Happiness Is Relative

**Chapter 7: Happiness is Relative – Wednesday, June 14th, 2017**

A defeated sigh escapes Theo's lips. "I need something positive in my life. I need good news or for something to be okay in Salem. How are things so messed up?"

Theo stands. He feels restless. Stretching his hands out, he suddenly finds himself on the floor. His palms and toes are against the dirt. He pushes his body up and lets it drop close to the ground soon after. He repeats this same movement hoping to clear his head.

An idea enters his brain. He stops doing push-ups and sits up straight. "Chad and Will seemed happy around Christmas. I know they can deliver some good news for me." He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "Yesterday was a lesson. Today is a step closer… to an end… to a new beginning." He hears Christmas music enter his mind.

* * *

Saturday, December 24th, 2016

* * *

In the kitchen of the Horton house, Will held Abel and gleefully looked him over. "He's still so tiny." He glanced up toward Chad and enthusiastically questioned, "Do you want to hold him?"

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Chad had a different idea. "I'll wait. I want to take a picture of the two of you together. Holding a baby looks good on you."

JJ stepped back to get out of the way. "Are you two getting baby fever?" He tried to smile, but it was a struggle since it didn't feel genuine.

With a huge grin on his face, Chad admitted, "I always have baby fever, but Will and I aren't ready to have kids running around our home."

With a look of shock, Will appreciatively commented, "I'm glad you didn't simply blame me."

Chad gave Will a sheepish look. "We haven't been married a year yet. I want to enjoy the space we do have even if it already feels like a full house." The look of appreciation on Will's face turned to a slightly annoyed expression. Chad got the message that he needed to stop. With a smile, he quickly said, "I'm kidding. Now smile for the picture, Blue."

After Chad took the picture, Will handed Abel to his husband. "Now I want to take a picture of the two newest members of the Horton family, who are getting their ornaments tonight." Pulling his phone out, he added, "I'm glad we aren't the ones holding things up for the ornament hanging." He paused and wondered if his aunt Jen had something to do with the missing ornaments since he asked her to stall earlier.

Chad felt warm and fuzzy holding Abel. "I told you we had nothing to worry about." His thoughts went to Dario.

Noting the smiles and joyful glances, JJ unconsciously released, "Abby should be here…"

Will and Chad immediately heard the tone in JJ's voice and could see the miserable expression on his face. They apologized profusely for being insensitive. "Have you heard anything?" Will followed up.

"Abby is quiet," JJ sighed. "Mom checks in with grandma here and there and only gets limited information." Looking to his nephew, he lamented, "I'm trying to make sure Abel lives his best life." He considered pushing classes at Salem University back at least a semester.

Placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder, Will encouraged, "You aren't alone in making sure Abel gets his best life."

Interrupting the moment, Doug came in with a huge smile of relief. "We're ready to begin the ornament ceremony. Julie found the missing ornaments in Abby's old room." He patted JJ on the back because he had a request. "Will you hang your sister's ornament this year?"

JJ nodded his head and agreed. "I will."

* * *

**Present**: Wednesday, June 14th, 2017

* * *

Theo opens his eyes. He is conflicted. "Though Chad and Will are happy, I need something else to show things are still good… something recent… something that doesn't involve how I've failed." Abby and Josh. The mess of their lives plagues his mind still. "Regret. Even with a second chance, it doesn't seem to fade. Is it hopeless to strive for perfection?"

Theo closes his eyes again and focuses on his breathing. "I need hope…" He feels a nice breeze hit his body.

* * *

Tuesday, April 4th, 2017

* * *

Sitting on their bench outside of their home, Chad grabbed Will's hand. "I'm happy we have some time alone. Sometimes it feels like our home is now the family hotel." He paused because Will was quiet. "I don't mind, but I definitely appreciate the time we can have alone."

Will finally spoke. "I agree. Uncle Mike wants to come for a visit soon. He may require a few rooms."

"We can talk about that later," Chad firmly decided. He didn't want anything to distract or detract from this moment now. "I just want to sit alone here with you and be present."

Leaning into Chad, Will inhaled and exhaled through a smile. "Maybe we can enjoy more alone time in our bedroom after dinner. Sonny and T understand boundaries now."

"They better," Chad teased. "…because I am tired of the interruptions."

Grabbing Chad's leg and squeezing it, Will replied, "We have to work with what we have. I thought things would get better by now. I hate having to plan things around Dario and Sonny because I'm not sure how they're going to get along or if both will avoid parties or hanging out to avoid each other."

Chad gently pushed against Will's body to grab his attention. "You're doing it again. We're out here for us… not for Dario and Sonny." With his husband's attention on him, he continued, "Dario and Sonny are adults who can decide what they want to do. They can deal with how their relationship will look now. Dario's pretty busy anyway with finishing school and his project."

"So we're just not doing anything?"

Chad knew it was hard for Will to take a step back on this. He grabbed Will's hand and kissed it. "Our job is to make sure that both Dario and Sonny know we care about them no matter what they decide to do."

Releasing a sigh, Will thought about how this should have played out differently. He never thought Sonny would be living with them.

Chad managed to pull his husband closer. "Blue, do you want to make out a bit before dinner?"

Will managed to smile when he locked eyes with the love of his life. They just sparked the right way. "Is the answer ever no?"

With a smirk, Chad playfully wondered, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Pulling Chad closer by grabbing his shirt, Will persuasively directed, "Just kiss me already."

Chad moved forward and kissed Will. It didn't take long for things to get hot and heavy.

Sonny suddenly cleared his throat bringing Will and Chad's make-out session to an end. "Sorry… Dinner is ready. T is setting the table."

After Chad sighed and removed his hand from under his husband's shirt, Will quickly replied, "We'll be right there."

Sonny awkwardly nodded his head and walked away.

When the coast was clear, Will pulled Chad into another kiss.

"What are you doing?" Chad questioned. "We have to eat dinner."

"They can wait five more minutes," Will claimed as he looked deep into Chad's eyes. "I love you. We can get through anything together."

Chad kissed Will before grinning, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Present**: Wednesday, June 14th, 2017

* * *

Theo opens his eyes with a smile on his face. "I can feel the love between Uncle Chad and Will. I wish I could be in their position, but this high I'm experiencing is good enough."

Theo's smile fades slightly. "Sonny and Dario have broken up, and they're living separate lives." He shakes his head. He's not ready to go down that rabbit hole. "I'll leave that for another day. Tonight, I will go to sleep feeling good that something turned out okay. It's not much, but it's a win."


	8. What is the Right Way?

**Chapter 8: What is the Right Way? – Tuesday, June 20th, 2017**

Theo waves at the camera. The wind blows. He's outside. "So random news. I found out that my camera has a mode where it records when motion is detected. I just used it by waving my hand at it! I'm thinking of keeping that on in case anything happens at night, especially when I'm asleep."

Theo picks up his camera and turns it around to reveal the overlook. "The view out here is remarkably beautiful. I decided to record out here because I need some air… some space to process something."

Theo turns the camera towards him once more. Doubt covers his face and the sigh that follows reveals he's struggling with another decision. "I'm not sure if checking in with everyone back in Salem is helping me. Tajana, grandma, and mom can see I'm distracted… and it may be slowing down my process… which, in turn, is keeping me from returning to Salem.

"I have seen so much. I have felt so much. Mostly pain and confusion, but there have been some good things." Theo looks to the side and is silent for a moment. "It's all a distraction because I could get answers the normal way when I return to Salem. I miss Ciara, and if I want to get back to her soon, I have to focus on why I'm really here." Theo takes a few breaths. He tries to be content with this decision. "Things will be okay. They have to be."


	9. Toy Airplane

**Chapter 9: Toy Airplane – Monday, June 26th, 2017**

Theo enters his hut after dinner and takes off his shirt. "I'm so ready for some sleep…"

Lexie enters soon after. "You rushed out before I could talk to you."

"I'm tired."

Lexie notes the exhaustion in her son's eyes. "I'm proud of the progress you've made. Tajana told me."

Theo's demeanor shifts. He is now more open. "Thanks, mom. I'm focused on doing what I need to do."

Placing her hand on her son's shoulder, she squeezes it. "I hope you're taking care of yourself." She doesn't want him to force anything.

"I am, mom." Theo tries to placate his mother's concern by also getting what he wants. "I think I should get some sleep."

"Just a sec…" Lexie pulls out two envelopes from her bag. "I have two cards here with your name on them. One from your Uncle EJ and the other from your Uncle Chad."

Theo's eyes light up as he takes the envelopes from his mother. It's been awhile since he talked to anyone on the outside. Placing one envelope to the side, he realizes the one in his hand is from Chad. He pauses because he wonders how Lexie got Tajana to allow this. "How is everyone? You talk to them recently?" He knows his mom is in contact with the rest of his family in Salem.

As Theo opens the envelope, Lexie stalls. She's not supposed to share too much with her son about what is happening in Salem and even told Chad and EJ to limit what they wrote in their cards. "They're good, Theo. I know they miss you." She eyes the card. "What did Chad write?"

After opening the card, Theo reads it in his head before telling his mother. "He says he misses me and that he can't wait until I'm home again. Will signed it as well." Smiling, he hands the card to his mom, so she can look at it. "I can't wait to see them again."

"Hopefully that will happen soon," Lexie releases. She looks over the card from her youngest brother and smiles.

Theo thinks about how he could see Chad and Will or any of his family and friends for that matter whenever he wants. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he grabs the card from EJ and opens the purple envelope to take the card out. "I have a feeling Aunt Sami helped pick this one." He opens the card and reads it. He smiles even wider as he sees all the signatures inside. "I miss Salem so much."

"I do, too."

Noting something strange in the card, Theo moves closer to his mother. "There's some scribbling here… what does that say?"

Lexie smiles now because she already knows the answer. "It's Julian's signature."

Theo realizes his mother is correct because his name is the only name unaccounted for. He remembers giving his youngest cousin a hug before he left. "Ha… he's so silly." He places his finger on Julian's signature.

Suddenly, Theo's eyes roll back as he falls to the ground.

* * *

Theo finds himself in one of the halls of the DiMera mansion standing in front of a door. He enters and notes right away he's now inside Julian's playroom. His eyes dart to a window. It's open. The wind blows the sky-blue curtains open allowing the sun to peak through and light up the room. EJ, Sami, and Julian appear suddenly. EJ and Sami are sitting on the floor with their youngest. Julian is busy looking around and not paying attention to his parents.

"Do you want to color, Julian?" Sami questions. "What are you looking for?"

Julian shakes his head from side to side. "P…ane. P…ane…"

"What?" Sami questions.

EJ stands up and begins to study the room. "I believe he's looking for his favorite toy plane." He puts his hand out to help Julian stand on his feet. "Mommy and daddy will help you find it."

As Julian begins to search through one of his wooden toy chests, Sami pulls EJ to the side for a moment alone. "I have a confession to make… I put his toy plane somewhere… hidden."

Confused, EJ whispers, "Why would you do that?"

"I had to… He kept throwing it on the ground even when I told him to stop." Sami notices Julian is getting very frustrated because he's not finding his favorite toy. "I had to put it up to make him stop."

EJ notes his youngest is upset since he can't find his plane anywhere. "We can give it to him and tell him not to throw any of his toys. It will take time, but we've managed to get him to stop throwing his food on the floor."

"That really depends on the day." Sami moves to a high shelf and reaches for it. With the toy plane in her hand, she sits down on her son's play rug once more. EJ follows her lead. "We found your plane, Julian."

Julian rushes over and reaches for his toy, but Sami keeps it away from him. "P…ane…" His voice sounds as if he's in great pain.

EJ cuts in, "Julian… wait. You need to listen to mommy and daddy first. You cannot throw your toys anymore. You must take care of them. Like how Sissy Syd takes care of her babies."

Julian agrees with a nod. He smiles when Sami hands him his toy plane. "P…ane!" He flies it around the room for a moment before crashing it on the ground next to Theo's feet.

* * *

"Theo!" Lexie calls her son out of his vision. "Are you okay?" She feels relieved because his eyes are open.

Theo rubs his head. "I'm fine, mom."

"Vision?"

"Yeah… but it was kind of random and non-threatening." Theo sits up slightly. He wonders if his vision is somehow connected to what he was doing before. It feels similar. "Too late. Sometimes decisions are made after some much-needed reflection, but time doesn't stop. Even a good decision can come too late."

Lexie helps Theo sit up more and rest his back against his bed. She's confused because she doesn't understand what her son just released under his breath. He seems to be in a trance of some kind still. "Do… do you want to process your vision?"

Theo blinks. "No… I'm tired. I'll talk to Tajana about it tomorrow."

Lexie struggles because of how weak her son appears. "I can stay with you until you fall asleep."

Theo shakes his head. "No, mom. I'm fine. I will see you tomorrow."

Helping her son stand on his feet, Lexie gives Theo a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." After Lexie takes the cards and leaves, Theo takes off his shorts before climbing into bed. He thinks about his vision – getting to see his cousin play with his aunt and uncle. Realization covers his face.

Theo sits up and eyes his camera. "It recorded the entire thing," he whispers to himself. He wonders if he should watch it.


	10. Where is My Place?

**Chapter 10: Where is My Place? – Tuesday, June 27th, 2017**

A figure enters Theo's hut. It's dark. Theo is asleep. The person stands over him for a moment before moving in closer to Theo's face. He's dreaming.

* * *

Theo walks out of the sacred space where he usually trains with Tajana to head for his small hut. He's frustrated and impatient. His heart isn't content anymore. To stop him, Lexie, Celeste and Tajana follow him out.

"You belong here." Tajana moves closer to get through to Theo.

Theo takes a step back to put some space between him and the others. "Not forever."

Tajana crosses her arms under her chest. After throwing back her coarse white hair, she tilts her head to show she doubts Theo's ability to survive on his own. "How will you discover your place in this world?" Judgment fills her eyes.

Confident, Theo crosses his arms in return. "I have a secret weapon." He turns around and heads to his hut.

Once inside, Theo looks to his camera. It's a lot bigger for some reason. Unfazed by its size, Theo reflects on how he's been able to explore so much because of this camera. "This helped me see what happens to me when I have a vision. This is where I get answers. I know I will find my place through this."

Theo inhales deeply because he knows what he needs to do next. It makes sense. "Let's do this." He steps through the camera lens to finds himself now standing in the middle of Salem. With another step, he's suddenly standing in front of the DiMera mansion. It's a tad chilly, so he heads for the front door.

Dario suddenly rushes outside mumbling, "I will get what I want." Due to his determination, he accidentally bumps into Theo. "Pardon me."

"It's okay." Theo looks Dario over and wonders what he wants exactly. "Where are you headed? Anyone home?"

Dario doesn't have time for conversation. His determination gets in the way once more. "There's a package… it was delivered, and I have to get it. You should talk to your uncles inside."

Theo steps out of the way so Dario can leave. He's ready to continue his journey and heads inside to find Chad and EJ discussing business in the living room. It's great seeing them again.

"I hate the fact that Renée has complicated things." Chad sighs because he feels disconnected in ways. "It's like I have to pretend I'm not a part of this family."

Trying to lighten the mood, EJ places his hand on his brother's shoulder, shakes it, and jokes, "Well, you did change your last name when you married William. You're a Horton now."

Before Chad can respond, Theo clears his throat since they don't seem aware of his presence. EJ and Chad turn towards him and immediately approach him to greet him warmly. After each gives him a hug, they ask, "How long are you in town?"

"Permanently… hopefully…" Theo takes a deep breath and exhales, "I hate being away."

With a pat on Theo's back, EJ happily suggests, "You can stay with me or stay with Chad. Your choice."

Theo raises his eyes. He's unsure about one of the options because of what he knows from using his gift. Turning to his youngest uncle, he scratches his neck. "Chad, are you okay with me staying with you? Your place is pretty much a full house, right?"

Without missing a beat, Chad immediately says, "You are family. You're always welcome. Mi casa es tu casa."

Though Chad's words are extremely welcoming, Theo pauses because he realizes this isn't the exact answer he's looking for. "It's not home though…"

Renée enters the room and instantly stares at Theo with fear in her eyes. "I do not want you staying here. You bring death to the family." With Theo's full attention, her tone shifts to show she is absolutely serious with this decision. "Joselyn is dead because of you."

Stepping in between Renée and Theo, EJ feels the need to put an end to this and protect his nephew. "Renée. What are you going on about? You don't care about Joselyn. Marco told us all about it before he left town."

Renée's eyes continue to fixate on Theo. "Can you assure us that you are actually good for us? For this family?"

Theo feels attacked and isn't sure he wants to respond to his aunt. He looks down at the color of his skin. It's different from everyone else's in the room. Perhaps he doesn't belong here. "I… I should… I need to go." He sees raisin cookies on the coffee table. He has a reason to leave now. "There's someone I need to talk to before I can decide where I should stay. Excuse me."

In the foyer, Sonny is speaking to Sami and Will. "I thought my place would always be at Dario's side, but I messed that up. I pushed him away."

Will places his hand on Sonny's arm hoping to encourage him. "It's not entirely your fault. Life… some other force got in the way."

Realizing Theo's eavesdropping, Sami eyes him for a moment before commenting, "Theo knows all about that."

Pushing through the discomfort and uncertainty of what his aunt just implied, Theo mentally acknowledges this isn't where he belongs. "Have… have any of you seen Ciara?"

Will turns to Theo because he has a possible answer to his question. "I saw her outside of the Horton home earlier. She was there with Chelsea."

"Thanks." He feels slightly better since he has a new direction. Theo steps towards the door, but the sound of feet coming down the staircase stops him. Looking up, he realizes his cousins are there as well.

Johnny, Allie, Sydney, and Julian surround Theo so he won't leave. "You have to stay here," they release one by one. Johnny urgently adds, "We need you to stay in Salem so you can help us."

To help Theo escape her children, Sami grabs Julian and the attention of the others. "Theo can't help us because he has to help himself first."

"Who will save us then?" Johnny shows great concern on his face to communicate that he's very serious about Theo staying. He has no plans in taking no for an answer.

Theo places his hand over his heart because he feels a pull to do something. He wonders what danger his cousins are currently facing. His ears perk up when he hears a loud sound come from outside.

"Did someone crash outside?" Sydney grabs her mother's hand in fear.

Guilt eats at Theo because he's not acting. He's simply standing there. He needs to help someone. "Stay here, and I'll check it out."

Outside, Theo finds T standing on the street next to two cars that have collided. "What happened out here?"

T rests his hands on his forehead. He is stressed. His body is shaking. "I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Theo begins to approach T, but Chad rushes outside and beats his nephew there. "What did you do this time?" Impatient, Chad immediately complains, "Will is going to have to save you again."

T's brows furrow. He looks directly at Chad with frustration and fear. "I wasn't even driving."

Theo continues to watch his uncle and T go at it. T only gets more worked up and Theo feels stuck. He needs to do something, right? He has to step in. But why can't he? Why is he so helpless?

Will appears from the DiMera mansion to step in and offer his support of his oldest friend. He does exactly what Chad fears he would do. "Breathe, T. Just breathe. I will help you."

Obvious annoyance covers Chad's face. Theo walks over to his uncle. With Will focusing on T, maybe he can help Chad focus on something else. "Maybe we should call the police for the people inside the cars. Let Will help T."

Will steps over to Theo separating him from Chad. "Theo, you should go so you can catch up with Ciara."

"Are you sure?"

Patting Theo on the back, Will responds with certainty. "I've got everything covered here. Do what you need to do."

Theo nods his head and looks across the road to start his trek to the Horton house. As soon as he steps onto the street, he glances up to see he is now standing in front of his intended destination. "I hope you're here, Ciara."

The front door suddenly bursts open. A cop leads Josh out of the house while Theo crosses the street. "I belong here!" Josh struggles with being hauled out in handcuffs. He tries to shake himself free so he can stay with his wife and son. He wants to be where he belongs. "You can't take me away! This isn't how this is supposed to go!"

Another cop hauls Abby out of the house next. She isn't fighting. She's willing to leave.

Josh eyes his wife and hates seeing her giving in to their fate. "Fight, Abby! Our son needs you!"

Abby turns her head towards Josh. "This isn't my place, and it's not your place to tell me what to do because you abandoned us! You abandoned me!"

The cops place Josh and Abby in their respective cars before driving away in different directions. Theo breathes deeply. He's doing his best to ignore his role in the destruction of Josh and Abby's marriage – of their family. He needs help. Walking inside, he finds Jack and Jen with their grandson, Abel.

Jack shifts his body towards Theo. "Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for Ciara…"

"Is she missing?" Jack moves quickly to Theo's side.

Theo can feel the anxiety pouring off Jack. He wonders if he's feeling this way because of what happened with Abby and Josh. "I don't think so?"

Jack stomps his foot to show he's committed to a cause he's created in his mind. "Well, I'm on the case. Tell me what you know, and we'll get this solved in no time."

Jen swiftly moves to Jack's side and places her hand on his arm. "Jack… you need to take a breath. Theo doesn't think Ciara is missing. You're just making assumptions." Shifting to Theo, she suggests, "Perhaps Ciara went with Chelsea to visit Cameron."

"We have to be proactive." Jack steps away from Jen and Theo and begins to pace. He's considering who he can talk with to uncover Ciara's whereabouts. "If we wait, it could be too late."

Theo's heart begins to race because he's starting to believe Jack. Panic begins to set. Reaching for his phone, he realizes he doesn't have it. "How will Ciara find me when I don't have my phone? I can't call her. I need Ciara."

* * *

_Tajana_ pulls away from Theo. She isn't sure what to make of Theo's nightmare. She wonders if there's a clue of some kind in figuring out what is feeding Theo's determination. "Ciara…" She turns and quickly but quietly leaves unnoticed.


	11. We All Have Our Scars

**Chapter 11: We All Have Our Scars – Wednesday, June 28th, 2017**

Hope fills Theo's eyes as he speaks. "I'm making great progress in my sessions with Tajana. She has started to delve into exploring the people who matter to me most. I feel like we're finally making noticeable movement towards addressing the importance of me being here."

Theo sighs to take a moment to process what he wants to say next. "I also learned more on how Tajana helped my grandmother understand her gift in the past. I believe she will allow me to tap into more of my gift in front of her soon. She seems nervous at times though."

Theo's recent nightmares enter his memory. Fear fills his body. "I don't know what to make of these nightmares… these dreams. It's possible my gift wants me to continue to check on life in Salem… to see what's happened there, even if it's bad.

"Dario and Sonny split… that's where I left off." The fear increases in Theo as he continues to explore where he stopped. He knows full well why he stopped. "What happened? Will seemed to believe there was a chance they could reconcile. Easier said than done. Words escape the lips and have the power to alter life, but sometimes words alone aren't enough of a push."

Theo feels the wind pick up against his body. He looks towards the overlook and takes in its beauty. "Perhaps there's still hope. Maybe it's better that Dario and Sonny broke up, so they could get back together stronger. I need to know if I really left Salem screwed up. I can't be afraid anymore."

Theo closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "Early, the birds wake up the world, but for some, it may be too late. There could be nothing to stir." He feels the heat of bright lights. Music plays in the background.

* * *

Sunday, November 20th, 2016

* * *

Standing on the stage at The Chill, Melanie finished singing Christina Aguilera's _Lift Me Up_. Tonight was a special night planned by Chad and Will. They gathered most of their friends together for a karaoke night at The Chill in hopes of helping Dario and Sonny process their feelings and thoughts on their relationship.

Melanie walked off the stage as everyone applauded her performance. Dario stood up and headed onto the stage because he was next. Taking the microphone in his hand, he spoke, "I chose a song I originally performed for my mother hoping she would see me and accept me with all my imperfections. It will be weird performing it karaoke style since I'm used to playing the guitar when I perform it. It's called _Scars_." The track began to play.

_Did I say something stupid?  
__There goes one more mistake  
__Do I bore you with my problems?  
__Is that why you turn away?  
__Do you know how hard I tried…  
__to become what you want me to be?_

While Dario continued to perform, Qamar turned to JJ because he seemed down. He wondered if he needed to talk. "I don't know what to sing. Maybe I'll do a Cher song."

Safiya tapped her brother to get his attention. "T and I already have Cher covered."

Qamar smirked at his sister and T. "Which song?"

Before Safiya could answer, Chad leaned into the table with his finger over his lips. He needed them to stop talking so Sonny wouldn't lose his focus. Standing straight once more, he took Will's hand. "Looks like Sonny is really paying attention," he eagerly whispered.

Will nodded his head in agreement. This had to work. "I hope this helps them sort things out. They really just need to talk things out."

_Come on, just let it go  
__These are things you can't control  
__Your expectations, your explanations  
__Don't make sense to me  
__You and your alternatives  
__Don't send me to your therapists  
__Deep down, I know what you mean  
__And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be  
__No  
__Take me  
__This is all that I've got  
__This is all that I'm not  
__All that I'll ever be  
__I've got flaws, I've got faults  
__Keep searching for your perfect heart  
__It doesn't matter who you are  
__We all have our scars  
__We all have our scars  
__Oh no no no  
__Did I say something stupid?  
__There goes one more mistake_

With Dario done, everyone applauded while he traded places with T and Safiya. They decided to sing _I Got You Babe_ by Sonny and Cher.

Gabi met Dario off the stage first. After giving him a hug for support, she questioned, "You sang that song to mama? How did she respond?"

Though he was sure he had this conversation with his sister before, Dario rubbed his arm as he returned to that scene in the hospital. "Well… She didn't really respond at the time."

Before Gabi could say anything else, Sonny moved between them. "Dario, can we talk… privately?"

Something seemed off with her brother's boyfriend, so Gabi stepped to the side. "I'll sit down. We can talk later, hermano."

Now alone with Sonny, Dario moved in closer because it was hard to hear due to T and Safiya's song. "Where do you want to talk? It's not really private out here."

Pointing his finger up, Sonny verbally answered, "Office."

Dario nodded his head and led the way to the office upstairs. He hoped Sonny got the message he was trying to deliver with _Scars_. Once they were inside the office, he eagerly asked, "So, what did you think of the song?"

Thrown by Dario's demeanor, Sonny looked down to avoid sharing his thoughts. "It was a powerful song… clearly…" He breathed deeply because he couldn't leave his answer there. "…but I can't help wondering what message you hoped I would get from it."

Dario's smile faded. Sonny was clearly upset. Confused, he questioned why he would feel that way. "I didn't mean for the song to be offensive."

"I'm not offended," Sonny clarified. "I'm concerned. I want to know if you sang that song because you believe I don't accept you for who you are. I'm not Isobel. I accept you, Dario."

Dario broke eye contact with Sonny to repeat what he heard. They had practiced this once in Sonny's therapy session. Though it was a weird experience for him to join Sonny, he saw the benefit Sonny received from it. "You believe I sang the song because I was trying to replace my mother with you."

With his hands on his hips, Sonny wondered, "Well, is it true?"

Taking in Sonny's aggressive tone, Dario uncomfortably stated, "That was not my intent." He took a deep breath before continuing, "The message I wanted you to hear, Sonny, is that everyone has their issues, and I don't expect you to be perfect. I want you to know that I love you no matter what, and I hope you know you don't need to hide from me. We all have our scars."

Hearing Dario's explanation caused Sonny to realize how wrong he was. Dario simply wanted to assure him that he was there for him no matter what, which went perfect with the song he chose to sing tonight. "I wish you were clearer about that from the get-go."

Dario tried to shake off what he was feeling in this moment. "Next time I'll be clearer in what I'm communicating… what I'm trying to communicate." He looked directly at Sonny, and in a weird way, he saw his mother standing before him in this moment. He felt like he still let Sonny and his mother down in some way even if things were now clear.

Sonny noticed the discomfort on his boyfriend's face. "I'm sorry," he released showing he was no longer offended. "I think I know what's wrong. You must remember that Isobel came around eventually. She accepted you for who you are. She even accepted me."

Nodding his head, Dario agreed. "She did." He couldn't escape his new realization. This fear was too much.

Downstairs, Chad and Will stood next to each other at the bar where they were waiting for Josh to return. "I wonder if them talking in the office is a good thing."

Since no one was on stage, Qamar leaned into JJ. He had an idea. "We should do a duet since Sonny is too busy to take his turn on the stage."

JJ didn't have the energy to perform. "I'm here as a spectator tonight. I'm not in a place to sing because I'm tired from work. Alex is making me take extra shifts for some reason."

"We can do this…" Qamar urged his best friend. He was happy JJ opened up about why he seemed down. "We can pick a short song, or you can just join me on the chorus of a song. I'll sing the verses."

Suddenly, Arianna and Steve arrived on police business. They beelined to the bar and quickly shared they needed everyone's full cooperation.

Chad panicked. "Why are you two here?"

When Josh returned with a box to put behind the bar, Arianna pulled out her handcuffs and announced, "Josh Ackles. You're under arrest."

As Arianna read Josh his Miranda rights, Steve pulled out a sheet of paper. "We also have a warrant to search The Chill."

JJ swiftly rushed to his uncle's side. "What's happening, Uncle Steve?"

"I can't say anything," Steve answered.

Fortunately for JJ and the others, Ezra walked in with answers. "Dammit, I'm too late."

Noting his fraternity brother knew something, Will moved in his direction. "Too late for what? What do you know about this?"

Ezra shook his head in shame. "My mom woke up, and after some evidence came out that tied her to the drug ring in Salem, she claimed Josh worked with her and held drugs in storage here."

"What?" JJ and everyone else turned to Josh for answers.

Josh remained silent. The jig was up.

* * *

**Present**: Wednesday, June 28th, 2017

* * *

Theo's eyes are still shut as he continues to connect with his gift. Lexie rushes over to grab his attention, but she pauses when she hears him talking in different vocal tones.

"Josh, tell me you didn't do this!" Theo's head tilts to the side as his voice slightly changes. "JJ, stop… Josh, don't say a word. I'll call my brother. We'll get you a lawyer."

Freaking out because she's never seen this happen to her son, Lexie pulls Theo out from what he's seeing by grabbing his arm. "Theo?"

Theo feels confused and disoriented. "…Mom?"

Lexie kneels down and begins to check her son's vitals. "Theo, did you have another vision while you were messing with your camera?"

Theo decides to answer fast. "Yes." He knows he just told a lie, but he feels he doesn't have a choice. "Why are you out here?"

Lexie points to the sky as the wind blows her hair into her face. "I came to warn you about the storm coming in." She helps him to his feet. "Do you want to process your vision? I don't like that you're keeping this to yourself."

"I'm tired." Theo grabs his camera to avoid this conversation. "We should head back before the storm comes in."

Feeling she has no choice, Lexie agrees even though she is concerned. "Okay." She moves her hair from her eyes. "I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Theo looks his camera over before turning it off.


	12. No One Else

**Chapter 12: No One Else – Thursday, June 29th, 2017**

Inside his hut, Theo sits in front of his camera. He notes the sound of rain coming from outside. "No outside time today." He sighs as he reflects on his day. "Another busy day… productive I guess… I had a vision during my session with Tajana, but I couldn't tell you what happened in the vision because I can't escape what I saw in Salem yesterday… my time. Sonny and Dario seemed to work out a misunderstanding while Josh was arrested. I understand now that… well, because Delphi wasn't killed by André, or Uncle Cameron I guess, she decided to take Josh down with her for the drug ring business. I didn't even think about what Delphi's survival would do to the timeline…" Guilt and disappointment covers his face as he shakes his head. "Ending something awful should be a positive thing. Why doesn't it feel this way now?"

Theo's body cowers. He's lost. He struggles in seeing how he helped anyone really. "I wonder if I missed anything else. How could saving lives lead to ruined lives? What went wrong with Dario and Sonny? How did I cause that?" Closing his eyes, he holds his breath for a moment. Soon after, he begins to breathe deeply once again. "Healing is a complicated process that is never easy. Unexpected loss tears down hope and interrupts dreams and makes nightmares a reality. What was once so colorful, is now many shades of blue." Theo hears music and with it more anxiety.

* * *

Tuesday, November 22nd, 2016

* * *

At The Chill, Qamar leaned against the bar with his phone in his hand. He perked up when he received a few text messages from Joy. The first one read: "Checked in with JJ. Things seem complicated for his sister."

The next one read: "She's upset and may go into early labor."

The final text read: "JJ is obviously upset with what happened to Josh. Especially with how it's impacting his sister."

Qamar wished he could be there with JJ, but he had to help at The Chill since Josh was in jail. Chad and Will were set on helping Dario and Sonny and rescheduled karaoke night. He didn't understand their obsession with doing this now, and he knew his sister felt the same way since they discussed it earlier. Returning his focus to his phone, he felt uncertain on how to respond to Joy.

Chad tapped on the bar to catch Qamar's attention. "What are you going to sing this time?"

"I haven't decided," Qamar answered. He already sang once tonight, and it wasn't his best performance. Glancing past his boss, he stared at the table he and JJ sat at two days ago. _JJ was already stressed that day. He must feel worse._

Chad knew where Qamar's mind was. "We are doing what we can to help Josh. Hopefully, Josh will accept our help."

At a nearby table, Dario watched as Gabi sang one of her favorite Ke$ha songs. She had the habit of singing this specific song when she was upset. He hoped there wasn't something she was keeping inside. Turning his head, he spotted Will and Sonny talking. Sonny seemed very nervous.

Dario felt nervous as well. He wanted this night over because he felt confused about everything. It didn't feel safe here to be real.

Gabi finished her song, and after walking off the stage, she joined Safiya and T. "Are you two singing a duet again?"

"We haven't found another good one yet," Safiya answered as she scrolled through her phone. She questioned if they should really be here with everything that happened over the past forty-eight hours.

Gabi grinned as she commented purposefully, "You two sound good together."

T noticed Gabi gave him a wink right after her comment. She was definitely implying something more. He gave her a look to stop whatever she was doing.

To appease T, Gabi changed the subject. "So Safiya… Did Chad's statement on Josh help your music career avoid all the drama happening with The Chill?"

Safiya finally looked up from her phone and exhaled, "Some issues remain, but we are still on for my national tour. Tickets are selling and the negative Nancys…"

"You mean Taylors…" T playfully interjected.

With a smile, Safiya nodded her head. "Sure… the negative Taylors are simply shouting into the void. They can't touch me."

After getting an encouraging pat on the back from Will, Sonny walked on stage since it was his turn. "I'm singing a song by Allison Iraheta as well. I mean every word of this." The first pitch played before a countdown began for him to start singing _No One Else_.

_I got myself to blame for this  
__Got myself to blame for  
__My difficult days and my typical ways  
__But you, you know how to let things slide  
__I'm more perfect in your eyes  
__You don't see all the damage in me  
__There's simply no one else in the world I could ever find  
__Likes me when I'm low and still tolerates me when I'm high  
__You, you got me down  
__You kept coming 'round  
__There's simply no one else I could lean on a thousand times  
__Still be there again and again… never lose his mind  
__You know me so well… you can't even tell  
__That you're like no one else  
__That you're like no one else  
__No, nothing's ever what it seems  
__But you always seem to be  
__Who you are even when it gets hard  
__And you let me kick you to the floor  
__And you still come back for more  
__You're too good… what did I do to deserve you?_

As Sonny performed, Dario struggled with watching his boyfriend on stage. The discomfort he felt earlier only worsened. The lyrics were warm and complimentary, but something felt off… incomplete. Dario had so much to say, but he didn't want to say it. He couldn't, right? Not when Sonny was finally expressing his love and singing all the right words. What if this was the moment he craved so badly for so long? He shouldn't throw this away. This was what he wanted, right?

Will joined Dario and placed his hand on Dario's shoulder. "Sonny's been practicing this non-stop the last week," he whispered.

Dario tried to smile, but he struggled with feeling happy in this moment. This was torture.

_I told you I'd never love you  
__You said that it would be okay  
__You had enough love for us anyway  
__I told you I'd never need you  
__But oh you only proved me wrong again  
__I pray to God that never ends  
__There's simply no one else in the world I could ever find  
__Likes me when I'm low and still tolerates me when I'm high  
__You, you got me down  
__You kept coming 'round_

As he sang, Sonny noted Dario struggled to make eye contact and even seemed to have issues with his breathing. He questioned if Dario felt awkward due to his horrible singing. When his boyfriend suddenly stood up to rush out of the club, he put his mic away and followed him outside.

In the parking lot, Sonny was met with Dario asking, "Can we talk later?"

Sonny didn't understand what would push Dario to run out the way he did. "What's happening? We've been good, right? Is this about my singing voice or lack of one?"

Dario couldn't hold back. He needed to be honest. "I think we should break up. I can move out of the mansion. We can figure it out."

Thrown by the sudden decision, Sonny gave Dario a confused look. "Figure it out? You moving out? Why do you think we should break up? Do you not love me anymore?"

"Sonny, I do love you. I've never stopped loving you. That's not the problem here."

Sonny's eyes began to water. "If you're questioning my love for you, don't. I love you, Dario. I really do."

"I know. For the longest time, I was afraid you didn't or your fear of us was larger than your love for me, but I know you do love me." This truth was what made this so much harder.

"Then what's the problem?" Sonny questioned. "You love me, and I love you."

Dario inhaled because he felt great shame in this moment. Wiping his forehead with his arm, he exhaled, "I don't love me."

After wiping his face, Sonny knew he had to fix this. "This is on me. I made you lose yourself because of how I treated you. I kept you at a distance no matter how hard you tried to connect with me. I know I did that, and I saw what it was doing to you, but that fear… that need…"

"It's not on you, Sonny," Dario interrupted. He still couldn't look at Sonny. "I'm just feeling really lost at the moment because I have done so much to keep you, and then there's Ignazio. As much as I hate to say it, you two are connected in ways because I needed to connect with someone at any cost. That cost was losing myself. The things I did, the person I became, is not me. Yes, I love hard. I did it with my mom, with my family, but I loved myself, too. That's what's missing." Making eye contact with his soon to be ex, he knew he couldn't continue this conversation for much longer. "I don't want to lose you, but I think I need to let you go so I can find me again. I'm sorry, Sonny. We can't get married. We can't be engaged. Not now. I hope this doesn't turn into 'not ever'."

Sonny could hardly breathe in this moment. "Dario…"

Dario took a step back because this was extremely hard. "I'm sorry that I kept this in, and that I'm telling you now… but I couldn't not tell you anymore."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Sonny needed to hear verification to make sure this was truly happening. "Is this… are we really over?"

With a slow but firm nod, Dario answered, "It's best for the both of us."

* * *

**Present**: Thursday, June 29th, 2017

* * *

Theo grabs his chest. He still feels the anguish Dario and Sonny experienced that night at The Chill. "I hate that I destroyed so many relationships by stepping in… but I had to, right? It was for the better, right?"

Theo closes his eyes trying to hold onto hope. "I pray Dario and Sonny worked things out eventually." He keeps his eyes shut. He breathes deeply. "One second. One-second things seem to be set in stone and then the next everything has changed. Is this a second chance or is this a complete nightmare?" He hears coughs from a crowd of people and a muffled commanding voice.

* * *

Sunday, December 25th, 2016

* * *

During Midnight Mass on Christmas Day, Gabi nudged Dario because he had spaced. "Where's your head at?" she whispered. "You're not paying attention to Father Felix, which is strange because I know you're trying to connect with yourself again."

Dario's thoughts were on Ignazio, but he didn't tell Gabi that. "I don't want to talk about it. No importa."

Dario wasn't going to push her out of this. Gabi leaned in more and softly wondered, "Were you late to Midnight Mass because of Sonny? Did you two get to meet tonight?"

Giving in, Dario reluctantly revealed, "I didn't get to meet with Sonny because when I was leaving the DiMera mansion Ignazio arrived."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk and to check in…" Dario took a deep breath. "I felt weird talking to him and didn't know what to say because I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny. I kept thinking about Sonny's feelings… how Sonny would feel if he knew I was talking to Ignazio instead of him."

Hoping to encourage Dario to get through this, Gabi reminded him, "That's why you and Sonny took a break. You want to focus on your own feelings… what you want. Lo que quieres. What do you feel about talking to Ignazio again?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Dario replied, "I'm not sure yet because I have stayed away from Ignazio for so long to make Sonny happy… comfortable… to help Sonny feel safer."

Unable to let this continue, Manny leaned into his younger siblings and shushed them. "Father Felix is about to make the big announcement."

Father Felix smiled at everyone inside St. Luke's. "We have a new addition on staff here. A priest who will fill in when I have to go on missions or need some time to rest. He will bring a great energy to this parish." He motioned a young man to stand up next to him. "He shares the name of one of Jesus's apostles – a saint. Please welcome Father Paul Narita."

Dario's eyes immediately widened when he heard the name. "Paul?"

Recognizing the tone of her brother's voice, Gabi questioned, "Do you know him?"

With a nod, Dario confirmed it. He tried to make eye contact with Paul, but everyone in front of him stood up and blocked his view since mass was over.

Noting how her brother wasn't following them, Arianna caught Dario's attention. "Hermano, we're going to talk to Father Felix since Manny, Marco, and I are leaving Salem. Are you coming with us?" She felt bad for leaving Dario at the mansion after Marco told Renée they were moving. She wondered if Renée said anything after they left.

"I'll be there in a sec," Dario answered as he continued to scan the crowd for Paul.

Seeing Dario in the crowd, Paul managed to make his way over to him. "Is that really you?"

Dario greeted Paul with a handshake, and they almost pulled each other into a hug due to their excitement. "I can't believe you're here in Salem. It's been a while."

Paul confirmed it. "Yeah. I figured I'd see you at some point. Last time we saw each other was Alaska… however many years ago that was. Did you manage to reconnect with the love you left here in Salem?"

Dario rubbed his arm. Discomfort covered his face as John and Marlena joined them. "I…"

"Hey, bud," John interrupted as he patted Paul on the back.

Paul turned around and was surprised to see John there. "Father J… I mean, John."

Marlena remained behind her husband and smiled as John hugged Paul.

Confused, Dario questioned, "You two know each other?"

With an even bigger smile on his face, Paul shared, "Yeah. I've known John since I was a kid, when my father died. He's the guy I told you I knew in Salem while we were in Alaska, but maybe I didn't tell you his name."

Marlena stepped forward after John introduced her to Paul. "It's so nice to finally put a face to all the letters."

To further explain how he knew Paul, John stated, "I was a priest when I met Paul's family. Paul's dad was very sick."

Marlena kept her eyes on Paul because she was curious to know more about him. "Tell me, Paul. Is this your first time in Salem?"

John didn't let Paul answer because he had a question he wanted an answer to first. "I have to know how you and Dario know each other." Raising his eyebrows, he added, "Something about Alaska?"

Paul moved closer to Dario, so he could face John and Marlena more. He smiled as he answered, "Dario and I met when we were teens. We kind of went to school together for a bit."

Dario explained, "It was around the time I left my mother's home to get away. We ran into each other again a few years back the last time I worked in Alaska."

"So, you know Paul pretty well," Marlena commented. She made a mental note.

Dario and Paul confirmed with smiles and nods. Dario turned to Paul and wondered, "Do you have a lot to do now?"

Paul placed his hand on Dario's back. "I have some time to catch up if you want."

John patted Paul on the shoulder before putting his hand out for a handshake. "We will have you over for dinner sometime."

Marlena quickly agreed with John's invitation. "Yes. You have to say yes."

"I won't turn down a meal," Paul grinned.

"And you should come as well, Dario," Marlena swiftly added. She hoped she could find time to talk to Dario alone to get information on Paul's connection to John.

Dario nodded his head. "I can figure something out. I also like to eat."

After John gave Paul a hug and left with Marlena, Paul directed Dario to a pew, so they could sit. "Tell me about your life in Salem. What's your schedule like?"

Outside, Ciara guided her grandma to her dad's car, but she felt Caroline stop in her tracks. "Grandma, what's up?"

Caroline kept her eyes forward as she smiled. "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

Sonny stood under a tree waiting. He had a gift in his hand. "I'm waiting for Dario. We were supposed to talk before mass, but something happened. He remembered waiting in his car for Dario only to see his former boyfriend arrive late and head inside.

Spotting the gift in his hand, Ciara questioned, "Is that for him?" Theo entered her mind.

"It is."

Caroline motioned her head towards the entrance to St. Luke's. "He's inside if you want to talk to him." She winked to encourage him.

Sonny wasn't sure he wanted to go inside, but he also realized he probably didn't have a choice at this point. "Merry Christmas." He took a deep breath before entering St. Luke's.

Once inside, Sonny's eyes scanned the crowd for Dario. He saw Arianna, Marco, Manny, Gabi, and Carter standing next to Father Felix. "Where's Dario?" he whispered to himself. He continued to look through the crowd when he finally spotted Dario talking to another priest. They were smiling at each other. "What's happening?" he wondered as he put the small gift in his pocket.

* * *

Tuesday, January 17th, 2017

* * *

Paul and Dario sat together inside St. Luke's. They were practically alone, and Paul felt a tad uneasy. "So what do you want to talk about, Dario? Are you okay?"

Dario tried to shake his nerves by rubbing his hands against his knees. "I'm fine. I only wanted to see you and… just talk."

Taking note of what Dario's hands were doing, Paul was skeptical of his answer. "I don't mind just talking, but people usually come to me because they're seeking guidance."

Dario finally shifted his head slightly towards Paul, but not completely. "Does that mean I can only come to you to seek guidance?" He feared things had changed thanks to John and Marlena.

Paul shook his head realizing he was setting a boundary he didn't want to set. "No, of course not. You can always come to me. It just may take some time because I'm not used to having a friend. Not that we haven't been friends, but a friend who is in close proximity."

Dario's nerves appeared through the tone of his voice this time as he replied, "Well, you better get used to it." He looked down as he realized he had the perfect segue. After clearing his throat, he asked, "Do you miss not having your family close?"

Though he was caught off guard by what Dario wanted to discuss, Paul reflected on how he hadn't lived near his family for some time. "I skype with my mom and jiji – my grandfather – at least once a week."

"What was your relationship with your father like?"

Paul felt joy when he thought about his father. "It was good. He was a great man."

"Do you have a lot in common with your father like you do with John?"

Paul shifted his body towards Dario more now. "I'm guessing you weren't paying attention the other night when we had dinner with John and Marlena." The suspicion returned because something else happened that night, and Dario seemed set on ignoring it. "Dario, what's with all the questions about my dad?"

Dario had an answer already. "I'm just curious what your life was like before we met."

Paul shifted his body away from Dario now as he tried to relax in the pew. "Well, you already knew my dad died. We've talked about it before." He paused because he didn't know if he wanted to confront Dario on the feeling he was getting from him. He decided to go with his gut. "I know you're lying or there's something you don't want to say because you seem nervous. It's like you're asking me these questions, but you don't want to…"

Dario didn't want to lie to Paul, so he decided to tell him the truth. He sighed before revealing, "I want to know if there's any chance John Black is your real father."

Completely caught off guard, Paul shifted toward Dario entirely. His knee was now touching Dario's thigh. "Are you serious? Why do you think John Black is my real father?" This didn't make sense.

Dario felt stupid, but he couldn't stop now. "When we had dinner with Marlena and John… did you notice anything weird?"

Paul definitely did. "Yeah. I noticed Marlena kind of hovered over me. She was curious about my story and John's influence in my life." Speaking this aloud, he suddenly had a hypothesis on why this was happening. "She even asked if my dad was Caucasian. Did Marlena put you up to this?"

Dario awkwardly smiled as he rubbed his arm. "You've always been observant," he commented before confirming, "Marlena asked me to question you about your connection to John."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Paul decided to set the record straight. "First, there's no way John could be my father because my family didn't know John until my dad got sick. We didn't even live in the same area until my dad got sick. Yeah… John is like a father figure to me, but there's no blood relation." He rested his arm on the back of the pew. "Second, I have to wonder why Marlena didn't just ask John."

All of a sudden, Sonny entered and had a question to ask. "What's going on here?"

Dario and Paul stood up to approach Sonny since he seemed upset. "What are you doing here, Sonny?" Dario nervously questioned.

Sonny tried to calm his frustration, but he couldn't. "I've been trying to reach you, Dario, and decided to stop by because you've been spending a lot of time here."

Noting a bit of jealousy in Sonny's tone, Dario began to feel his pockets for his phone. He didn't have it. Confusion covered his face because he could have sworn he had it in his hand just a moment ago. "I must have left my phone in my car."

"Should I just give up?" Sonny wanted this torture to end. "I want to know if you don't want to be with me anymore because you have chosen the church over me."

Dario felt defensive immediately. He noted the hurt in Sonny's eyes and a sudden rush came over him to hurt Sonny back. "Whoa… you're out of line. You're making an ass of yourself with your assumption there." He turned to Paul and realized he cursed inside the church. "Sorry, Paul."

Paul decided not to make anything of it and stepped towards Sonny with his hand out. "Hi, I'm Paul Narita. I've heard a lot about you from Dario."

Sonny awkwardly shook Paul's hand. "You have?"

With a warm and welcoming nod, Paul continued, "Dario went on and on about how he left love in Salem, and I made assumptions then. I assumed Dario had fallen for a girl and walked away from her."

Sonny tried to get a read on Paul. He had his guard up because they were standing inside a church. "Do you have a problem with me not being a woman? Are you making sure Dario doesn't come back to me since I'm a man?"

Paul took a step back and quickly reiterated, "That's not what I was trying to say." His heart was beating fast as he suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He felt out of his element. "I only meant that I've made mistakes as well. I assumed Dario was straight and put my foot in my mouth by using heteronormative language when trying to give Dario advice." He didn't realize his assumption was wrong until recently and feared what it meant.

Dario was done with this conversation because Paul was being too nice to Sonny. "Paul, you don't have to explain anything to him." Turning to ex, he suggested, "Maybe we should talk later." Smirking inside, he hoped Sonny pushed this and didn't want to wait until later.

"I don't want to wait," Sonny angrily replied. "I'm not waiting because you've been avoiding me. You told me before we broke up that I didn't have to hide from you, but now it feels like you're hiding or hoping that I'll hide from you. You're always at church. Maybe Paul isn't trying to convert you, but it does seem like you have chosen the church, and you have no intention of us getting back together."

Showing frustration on his face, Dario proudly argued, "Remember… I am choosing myself for a change. I'm not choosing the church. I'm choosing myself, and it's becoming clearer that you and I are not good for each other. Our relationship is toxic, and maybe there's something I can do to help us both move forward. We are done, Jackson. We are not getting back together. It's time we both move on for real."

Paul felt uncomfortable, so he took another step back. He wasn't sure if he should be a witness to this. He hadn't seen Dario this angry in a long time. Even though he had witnessed Dario's anger before, this felt different in a lot of ways.

Sonny didn't even notice Paul at this point. His only focus was Dario because of what he said. "Are you serious about this?" His question was asked in frustration fed by fear.

"I am." Dario looked directly into Sonny's eyes to prove it. "Maybe we just need to avoid each other until we can be friendly again. I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but we deserve better."

Sonny was struggling with hiding his emotions at this point, so he decided to leave. "I should go then."

After Sonny rushed out of St. Luke's, Paul returned to Dario's side. The anger inside Dario suddenly shifted to sadness. Paul could see his friend was devastated and confused.

* * *

**Present**: Thursday, June 29th, 2017

* * *

Theo comes to and immediately reaches for his head. He feels woozy. "I was inside the plane for a long time." He slowly stands as he processes Sonny and Dario's break up. "They really seemed done. I could feel the finality of it." He shifts his head somewhat to the side. "Something seemed off about Dario though, especially in the last memory. He seemed to enjoy tearing Sonny down at times."

Theo continues to try to regain his balance by standing still and avoiding any unnecessary movement. "Sonny mentioned Dario spent a lot of time at St. Luke's. Maybe his time there changed him. Sonny also had a Christmas gift for Dario. Did Sonny ever give it to him?"

Believing he's okay now, Theo takes a small step towards his bed. "Ciara. I saw her. What if her life is worse now as well?" Overcome with guilt and worry, Theo decides, "I need to see if Dario and Sonny ever do get back together. I can try to go into a more recent memory… or maybe try to look into the future."

Theo closes his eyes and immediately falls over. His head hits the bed post on the way down.


	13. How Do I Make This Better?

**Chapter 13: How Do I Make This Better? – Saturday, July 15th, 2017**

Sitting, Theo looks straight into the camera. "My head still hurts from the fall I took. It's been a couple weeks – give or take – since that happened, but I'm still feeling the aftereffects of it. Tajana has returned to slowing things down in our sessions because she thinks tapping into my gift is causing me to use more energy than I should."

Disappointment covers his face. "I'm annoyed. I did too much and slowed the process here. I know moving forward, it is imperative that I pace myself and not overdo it. I can't hurt myself again. Survival. How do you survive when the person you need saved from is yourself?"

Theo closes his eyes for a moment because he's already feeling a twinge of exhaustion. "I also need to be careful with my camera. Grandma and Tajana can't find out what I'm doing. They've asked and continue to ask questions about my camera, but I've managed to keep them in the dark and distract them by telling them about the nightmares I've had.

"I'm concerned for my Uncle EJ. Perhaps I should check in…" Theo closes his eyes and breathes deeply. His heart feels warm and it begins to spread throughout his body.

* * *

Saturday, July 8th, 2017

* * *

With his hands around her waist, EJ led his wife in a small dance in complete silence. Sami rested her head on EJ's chest. She was enjoying this moment too much. "Do you really want to go out today?"

EJ wondered if Sami wanted to stay in today instead. He was tempted. "I promised the children we'd have a fun day out. Plus, you invited your brother and his wife to join us." He raised his eyes and wondered how all of this would go for them.

Sami forgot about Nicole. She had adjusted to her twin's wife as best she could, but there were still times she wanted to avoid her. Today felt like one of those times. "It's too bad Will and Chad can't join." She needed a buffer. Glancing into EJ's eyes, she asked, "So… can you at least tell me what you have planned? You've kept it a secret long enough."

To avoid answering the question, EJ talked about something else he knew his wife was interested in. "I can't wait until we head out of town for our anniversary. I'm glad Chad and Will agreed to watch the kids while we're gone."

Sami nestled her head into EJ's chest once more. She wished his clothes weren't currently in the way. "The kids love staying with them. Will and Chad are good at following our rules and schedule."

EJ's phone began to ring. After Sami pulled away, EJ looked at the screen to announce, "It's Lexie." He answered soon after.

After greeting her brother, Lexie anxiously shared, "I have an update on Theo."

"How is Theo?"

The doorbell rang. Since her husband was busy, Sami decided, "I'll get that." Heading to the foyer, she mentally told herself repeatedly that today would be a fun day. She couldn't wait to see the kids' smiles.

Eric and Nicole stood on the other side of the front door. "Are we early?"

Sami moved to the side so they could enter her home. "You're fine." She focused on her brother only. She felt like Nicole could trigger her very easily and ruin the day. "The kids are getting ready and should be down soon." Hearing footsteps heading for the top of the staircase, she smiled, "That's probably them now."

Johnny, Allie, and Sydney stomped down the stairs with Jade behind them. Eric excitedly looked them over and teasingly questioned, "Where's Julian? Don't tell me you left your brother all alone up there."

As the kids gave their uncle mischievous looks, Sami explained, "He's napping. I'll have to wake him soon. I don't want him in a mood during our outing. None of us do. Trust me."

Pulling on her uncle's arm, Sydney looked to him and Nicole. "Did you two graduate high school?"

Kneeling to his youngest niece's level, Eric deflected by asking, "What grade are you in now?"

Sami eyed Jade because she figured Sydney's question was inspired by her in some way. Sydney asked this same question to anyone who would give their time to her.

Jade caught the glance from Sami and quickly became upset. "I do not have a desire to attend any sort of family outing. I wish to remain here."

Sami gritted her teeth and managed to hide what she really felt in this moment. She knew what her response would have to be to deescalate the situation. "Your brother took the time to plan this."

"Is anyone aware of the plans expected?"

With a knowing and secretive expression on his face, Eric stood up and assured, "It will be a lot of fun."

"EJ told you?" Sami questioned her twin. She wondered if her husband volunteered that information to Eric freely. Why didn't he tell her?

"Eric's opinion on the matter does not persuade me to give this outing my time," Jade interjected. "I wish to avoid it and remain home."

Feeling a headache coming from all the tension in the foyer, Nicole clutched her purse in front of her and offered, "I could stay with Jade if that would make things easier."

Eric swiftly turned to his wife. "That's not a good idea. This is the first time our time off has matched up in a long while. You're even not on call."

To help her brother and stop Jade from pushing this further, Sami added, "Besides, Jade doesn't like to be babysat."

Jade didn't care at this point. "I'll allow your brother's wife to remain here and be watchful of me. I truly do not wish to go wherever my brother has arranged. And before you speak it, I am not pursuing this due to Renée's presence either."

Sami didn't want Jade to go with the family either, but she knew they needed to keep her away from EJ's other sister. Sure Jade claimed it wasn't about Renée, but Sami knew better than to trust anything Jade had to say. "EJ won't let you stay here, so you should probably just accept your fate. You're going. End of story."

Back in the main room, Frank entered as EJ got off the phone with Lexie. "EJ, I have an update for you before you head out."

"What do you have for me?"

After a short breath, Frank revealed, "It's good news." Limping forward, he continued, "John is working our plan with the Families. The table is falling apart. I also know the Ptolemy family is keeping their distance. It seems they are truly done with that kind of business."

EJ took a moment to mentally process what Frank had shared. He admitted, "I still don't trust the Ptolemy family. Something doesn't feel right, especially if there's a connection to T's return that my father seemingly wanted to warn us about. Wake Ptolemy. What does it mean?"

Understanding EJ's uncertainty, Frank revealed, "I am not sure. I believe the Ptolemy family is still moving out of Greece."

Before they could continue their conversation, Johnny, Allie, and Sydney rushed into the room. "Where are we going?" They wanted to leave soon since Jade was butting heads with their mother.

"Uncle Eric isn't spilling anything," Allie complained.

EJ smiled at all three. "You will find out as soon as Julian wakes up from his nap." When the three headed for the stairs, he quickly stopped them. "If Julian is cranky, we'll have to cancel the entire thing." He gave them a wink when they turned around to sit on the couch.

* * *

**Present**: Saturday, July 15th, 2017

* * *

Theo opens his eyes. He decides to summarize what he experienced first. "Everyone seemed happy… for the most part. Uncle EJ seemed more relaxed and in control. I honestly don't know what to think about mom calling EJ to give an update about me. Aunt Sami still seemed over Jade and Jade seemed over her in return. Something felt off about Nicole. My cousins seemed playful. I miss them."

Theo stops to return to his original question. "Does this mean Uncle EJ is okay… safe? John is working the plan to take care of the table of families. There are some questions concerning that other family. The Ptolemys. I didn't get any clear answers from anyone just now. Perhaps I need to dig deeper next time… or perhaps everyone is safe, and those nightmares mean nothing."

Theo glances down. "There's still Renée. My aunt. Estranged. Branches cut from trees can never return home, but members alienated from their families are different. With reconciliation a possibility, new breaks may form on this long road."

Lexie suddenly enters Theo's hut. "What are you recording?"

Theo is surprised and swiftly turns around to face his mother. "Mom… what are you doing here?"

Lexie knows Theo is trying to deflect. She repeats her question. "What are you recording? What have you been doing?"

Fear fills Theo. He recognizes the tone his mother is using. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what you've been doing in people's heads. How could you do that? That is an invasion of privacy. Does your grandmother and Tajana know you're doing this?"

Theo's heart races. He knows he can't get out of this. "No. You can't say anything to them."

Disappointed, Lexie decides she needs to process this first with her son. "It's not good to keep secrets when seeking help, son."

Theo needs his mom to understand why he did this. Perhaps she can understand. Fear and shame fill his eyes and hands. "I did it because I'm worried. I think I messed things up in Salem. I've had nightmares about Uncle EJ."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"They don't really make sense because different people are in them. Sometimes Sami is there… My cousins are crying…"

Lexie stops Theo from continuing by simply raising her right hand. He seems so worked up over this. "I can understand your fear, Theo, but I don't think it's right for you to do this. What you're doing is an invasion of minds. People deserve privacy… safety."

"I will stop then." Theo is willing to say whatever to stop his mom from talking. He hates seeing her so disappointed in him. "I will stop, but I have a condition."

Lexie wants to tell Theo he's not in charge here, but she decides to hear him out. She wants him to keep talking to her. "What is your condition? No promises."

Theo takes a deep breath. "It's more of a request… sorry mom. I want you to tell me if you sense any danger with EJ or the family in Salem… If they tell you anything that may hint to something being wrong… I will stop going into people's minds if you keep me in the loop."

Lexie shows doubt on her face. She knows Tajana wouldn't want her to agree to this. "Okay…" She only agrees because she can see how much this fear is impacting her son. "I need you to tell Tajana about your nightmares."

"I will."

"Good." Lexie breathes deeply. She hopes everything is okay in Salem.


	14. The Kiriakis Legacy, Part 1

**Chapter 14: The Kiriakis Legacy, Part 1 – Monday, July 31st, 2017**

"I've kept my word. I've avoided using my camera constantly to keep the promise I made to mom. In turn, mom hasn't said anything to grandma or Tajana. I need to keep it this way.

"I talked to Tajana about the nightmares, but she seems to believe the anxiety of not being in Salem is getting to me. She asks questions about how I'm dealing with not being there. She seems to believe I should have acclimated by now. She knows something or more than one thing is keeping me from fully focusing here."

Theo coughs. He isn't sure he wants to say the next thing on record. "There are times Tajana seems to know more than she reveals. I should probably just accept it as she is my elder… my guide. She's supposed to know more. That's how this works." He looks directly into the camera lens. "Tajana may already know what I'm doing with my camera. Not through my mom, but she could possibly already know and is keeping an eye on me in ways I'm not even aware. Silence. Withholding the truth is still a lie. It's all a lie."

Theo pauses. He takes in how he must sound. "I'm sounding a tad paranoid." He feels his heart beating through his chest. His breathing is short. His head feels light. "I'm about to have a vision."

* * *

Theo finds himself standing outside of one of the rooms inside Salem University Hospital. The door is lit while the rest of the hospital seems dark. He knows where he needs to go.

Theo touches the doorknob to push it open, but he doesn't have to because his body suddenly appears inside to see Victor laying in a hospital bed.

Victor's phone is to his ear. "Alex, I need you to stay put at the Kiriakis mansion for now."

"What about Sonny and…"

Victor clears his throat to stop Alex from talking. "Don't worry about convincing Sonny he should move into our family home. He's fine with Will and Chad… for now. His relationship with Dario is finished."

"I'll stay then." Alex's voice sounds like his mouth is away from the phone. "I have to head into work."

Victor sighs. "There will be a time when you won't have to work for your mother anymore."

Alex's voice becomes clearer once more. "Are you worried about security?"

Victor attempts to sit up in a straighter position, but it's difficult. "I don't want you to stay on as security head forever. I've got someone who can fill in. The person just needs time."

"Is it someone you trust?"

Victor confidently responds, "With my life and the lives of my family." He glances at the clock in the room. "I have other calls to make. There's business I need to make sure doesn't cause any problems."

"What can I do to help?"

"Now is not the time," Victor grunts. "I need to get out of the hospital. It's not my time yet."

With Victor off the phone, Ciara enters with a glass of apple juice in her hand. She passes it to her grandfather before saying, "Maggie should be here soon. JT is on his way up, so I'll be leaving." She gives Victor a kiss on the cheek. "Please rest and take care of yourself."

Victor promises he will. "Don't forget what we talked about. You are the future of the Kiriakis legacy."

Ciara smiles and winks at Victor. She has dreamed of working for Titan since she was four years old. "I'll try not to let that get to my head."

A knock sounds on the doorpost. JT enters soon after. "Hello, Mr. Kiriakis. Ciara, are you ready to head out?"

Victor raises an eye at JT because the young man seems to be in a hurry. "Are you still driving my son's motorcycle?"

"Of course." JT is clearly proud of the fact.

Victor isn't so sure he likes this. "Be careful with my granddaughter. She is very important to me."

"I promise I will." JT watches as Ciara gives Victor another hug goodbye. They walk out of the room.

Theo tries to follow Ciara and JT out of the room, but Victor stops him by saying, "Wait."

Noting the sounds of the monitors getting louder, Theo turns around and watches as Victor's body morphs into Tajana. His heartbeat begins to race due to the uncertainty and fear. Tajana gets out of the hospital bed and walks toward him. Attempting to swallow the anxiety of this moment, Theo questions, "What is this?"

Tajana shows great intensity on her face. "You are not allowed to leave until I'm done with you, Theodore Carver DiMera." She puts her hand out directing it towards the door. The door suddenly shuts trapping Theo inside. Everything goes black.


	15. The Plane

**Chapter 15: The Plane – Saturday, August 5th, 2017**

Sitting outside at his favorite spot, Theo adjusts his camera so it focuses on his face. He looks down and reflects on the vision he had that featured Ciara and her grandfather. "What did Victor mean when he called Ciara the future of the Kiriakis legacy? Is it innocent or something more? Does it have to do with that table?"

Theo's body shifts on the ground. His thoughts turn to Tajana. "Tajana has moved forward in our sessions. She has shared even more concerning the idea that my gift is capable of many things. She has mentioned it before. Apparently, there are multiple ways to get… to connect onto 'the plane'.

"The plane is where I go when I get visions or have prophecy dreams or nightmares. Tajana even touched on the ability to force my gift to go into the plane. Not everyone has that gift, and it's quite rare, but it can be dangerous to do it.

"Overtime, I could lose myself in others and push reality in a direction no one wants. I'm not exactly sure what she meant by it, and she didn't expound. She warned against it though and claims that to be the reason she wants to be careful with me and my gift. Touched. A word can mean so many things. Sometimes it's bad. Other times good. Does it separate, or does it bring together? Who is in control? Who has the touched been touched by? Is it truly necessary for survival? It only seems to bring complications and more pain. Touched. It's scary being vulnerable."

Theo can feel the uncertainty turn into fear. "I caused Chad to start dreaming because I touched him." He realizes a possibility Tajana may not have revealed or considered. "There's something that possibly relates to what Tajana shared. I think I can pass my gift. I can make others dream sometimes. I did it to Chad with the tarot dreams. Ciara. My grandma. I think I did it to Will. This is too much power, right? I caused them to have dreams or nightmares that hinted to the future. Maybe I have already done what Tajana fears is too far. What does that kind of power mean? Can I truly handle it?"

Theo's eyes fall to the grass in front of him. He watches as the blades of grass move with the wind. "I should check on Ciara… I want to know if she's okay… if Victor has plans for her… if she's happy with her life." His thoughts go to JT. A song begins to play in his head. "I still remember what I saw in my coma. I even have very real memories of things I truly didn't see. It feels like another lifetime and I don't know what to do with it sometimes." The song continues to try to take over his brain, but he fights it to process the memories from his coma. "These coma memories are now misleading ones because I made a choice to change it all. Even so, I don't want to forget them. I want to hold onto them."

Theo stops talking to breathe deeply. He allows the song to enter the forefront of his mind. He smiles. "In my coma, when I was living in that reality, I know Ciara was happy. We were happy together."

—

* * *

Saturday, December 10th, 2016

* * *

—

Inside the Salem High gym, the school put on a charity dance. Theo stood in front of the punch bowl and poured three glasses. He looked to the sign above him. The theme for the dance: We Could Be.

Topher and Everson poured punch into glasses for themselves. "So… who is that older guy?" Topher questioned before adjusting his tiara. It was something he did repeatedly to play off his Prom Queen look for the dance.

Everson continued with the questions. "Is he like Ciara's older brother? Your chaperone?"

Theo glanced back to see Ciara and JT laughing together. Before he could answer, Milena revealed she was eavesdropping on their conversation by answering Everson's question, "JT is a family friend."

Topher traded a glance with his boyfriend before asking Milena, "Does that mean they're not related?"

Milena smirked. "They're definitely not related."

Topher quickly nudged Everson with glee. "You owe me twenty bucks, mister."

Everson responded by rolling his eyes first. "I definitely get the not related vibe now. I just always thought Ciara had her eyes on someone else." He turned his eyes to Theo.

Theo definitely got the hint. This was awkward. "I should take their punch to them." With the three glasses of punch in his hand, he walked over to the table where Ciara and JT were.

Before Theo could say anything, JT quickly took the glasses of punch from Theo and placed them on the table. He then grabbed Theo's and Ciara's hands and pulled them towards the dance floor. "The point of a dance is to dance, right?"

Letting go of their hands, JT began to show his dance moves and encouraged the others to follow suit. Ciara was the next to start dancing, and after a couple of upbeat songs and encouragement, Theo finally relaxed enough to let loose. "Yeah!" It felt good to breathe and be present.

Theo nodded his head to JT because he knew he could trust him. They experienced quite a bit together through uncovering André's plan and his kidnapping Celeste, Tony, EJ, Chad, Dario, Marco, and Renée. Shifting his focus to Ciara, a smile fell on his face. It was something he continued to do every time he looked at her. _We could be like this forever._

"We're going to change things up," the DJ announced as the song ended. "This song plays to the theme."

_Rose Gold_ by Pentatonix began to play. Before Theo could say anything to make things awkward, JT immediately backed off and said, "This is clearly a dance for only two."

Ciara and Theo looked to each other for a moment. A smile crept on Ciara's face as she put her hand out. "Let's dance, Carver."

Keeping eye contact with Ciara, Theo agreed. He pulled her close, and they danced to the song.

Started like a movie scene  
Once upon a London street  
Tried to play it like James Dean  
Cigarettes in my sleeve (oh, oh)  
Like a map, the story of our lives  
Couldn't fit in only black and white  
If it's true that legends never die  
Me and you could stand the test of time

We could be timeless, we could be classic  
We could be stars, we could be rose gold, rose gold  
We could be diamonds, we could be an anthem  
We could be stars, we could be rose gold, rose gold

Driving up the coast somewhere  
Salt water in your hair  
Too many people on this road  
We could take the canyon home  
Like a map, the story of our lives  
Couldn't fit in only black and white  
If it's true that legends never die  
Me and you could stand the test of time

We could be timeless, we could be classic  
We could be stars, we could be rose gold, rose gold  
We could be diamonds, we could be an anthem  
We could be stars, we could be rose gold, rose gold

Ciara rested her head on Theo's shoulder. Theo felt safe. He felt home.

We could be timeless, we could be classic  
We could be stars, we could be rose gold, rose gold, yeah  
We could be diamonds yeah  
We could be rose gold, rose gold

* * *

**Present**: Saturday, August 5th, 2017

* * *

Theo shakes his head trying to escape the memory he flashbacked to. "That didn't happen. It did, but it didn't because I changed the timeline." He knows when he left Salem JT was still there. "Maybe Ciara went to the dance with JT. Was she able to move forward with her life without me there? I hope she did, but at the same time I recognize a part of me wants the opposite… not fully, of course… I just hope she didn't forget me."

Theo feels his heart beating, his breathing becoming shallow, his head feeling lighter. Knowing what's coming, he quickly checks on his camera to make sure it's okay.

* * *

The school bell rings. The doors of every classroom at Salem High open as students pour out into the hallway since school is over. Ciara rushes out of her final class period and heads for her locker. She's so ready to leave this place.

After opening her locker, she puts some of her books away while taking a couple out for homework. She responds to others telling her bye and starts to feel lighter because soon she'll be home. Soon she'll be able to relax and take off this mask.

As Ciara walks down the hall, Milena catches up to her. "Hey girl… so I've got an invitation for you. My dad is having a special dinner. As mayor, he's having a swanky event that I'm sure you would love. I know how you enjoy networking."

Ciara gives Milena a look of hesitation. "Are you going to make this a competition because that gets boring."

Milena decides to play dumb. "We're not competing against each other. We're friends… practically sisters. So are you coming or not?"

Ciara continues to walk the halls saying goodbye to her friends. Once they are outside, she spots JT. He's already there to take her home. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways, sis." Calling Milena sis does not feel right in any possible way.

Milena sees JT as well. "If you don't act on Captain Commando over there, I will make a move," she warns.

Ciara rolls her eyes before turning to Milena. "I'm not interested in JT. He and I are simply friends. He's older."

"I prefer to call it 'experienced'," Milena counters. "Do you think he's free-ballin' it now?" She bites her lip as she stares at JT sitting on his motorcycle.

Through a sigh, Ciara finally answers, "I can't go to dinner tonight. Have fun! I'm sure you'll tell me all about it when we see each other."

Irritation covers Milena's face. She shakes her head. "I thought you would be more fun with Theo gone."

Irritated as well now, Ciara decides she really needs to walk away. "Bye." She walks over to JT and exhales, "I'm ready to be home." She gets on her dad's bike and feels the sudden urge to turn back toward the school. She feels like someone is watching her.

Theo makes eye contact with Ciara as she rides off with JT. He's not sure if she saw him though. "Ciara…"

A sharp noise suddenly rings continuously in his ear. Theo bends down as he grabs his head due to the pain from the sound. He looks up to the sky hoping it will stop soon.

* * *

Theo comes out of his vision and rubs his ears. The alarming sound is gone now, but the questions remain. "What was that noise? I don't think it was a part of whatever I saw in the plane with Ciara, Milena, and JT. It felt like something pulled me out of knowing their thoughts and feelings at the end."

Theo hears footsteps approaching him from behind. He turns around to see his mother is walking towards him with Celeste and Tajana behind her. They're arguing. He stands. "What's happening?"

Tajana turns Lexie around to stop her from saying anything to Theo. "You should say nothing."

Celeste agrees with her mentor. "We should wait, Alexandra. Darling, think this through."

Theo walks towards the three women. "I want to know what you don't want me to know."

Facing Tajana and her mother, Lexie puts her foot down. She made a promise to her son and she intends to keep it. "Theo needs to know because it could be tied to his dreams and visions."

Panic covers Theo's face. "Mom, what happened?" He wonders why she won't look at him.

Lexie turns around. Tears cover her face. "The DiMera jet went down and crashed overseas. Your Uncle EJ, Aunt Sami, Rex, and Ignazio were on it."

Theo remembers the sound he heard earlier in his vision. He wonders if it's connected to the DiMera jet going down. "It sounded like a bird…" He returns his eyes to his mother and speaks louder. "Are they okay?" He hopes they are okay.

Lexie wipes her face and tries to hold her pain inside. "Reports are claiming there are no survivors."

Falling to his knees, Theo covers his face immediately because he wants everything to go back. He wants a do-over. "What if I caused this change? What if I changed everything?"

* * *

****This is the end of Shorts 4. I plan on posting Fighting For Tomorrow in the next month or so.


End file.
